Disney Junior Town Season 1
by Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker
Summary: This series has episodes of all of Disney Junior's characters living in the same town together. Chapters will represent a different episode. Summary of each episode will be at the top of the next one. Some of these episodes will contain love/romance. Most will be about Kwazii & his Ocean Pearl Bracelet. No sexual scenes or cussing is contained in these episodes. New episodes SUNDAY
1. The Magic Begins

Sumarry of the episode: This is a story of how the Octonauts met Jake and his crew and where he and Kwazzi become best friends.

Episode 1: (Prologue) The Magic Begins!

*Theme Song*

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Come on in, sit on down

We're gonna take a ride through Disney Junior Town

Friends all around

Magic too as you can see

There's Captain Barnacles and his crew

Doc Mcstuffins and her toys

Jake and his pirate friends too

There's Sofia and her family

Henry Hugglemonster as you can see

Mickey Mouse and his friends too

There's Callie and her horse Sparky

Jungle Junction critters are so happy

Chugginton friends as well

There's Lisa and her friend Gaspard

Ella Elephant here to fill you full of laughter

Wouldn't you like to be a part of it too

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

*Theme Song*

Episode 1: (Prologue) The Magic Begins!

Deep in the ocean near the dock to Disney Junior Town, there stood a submarine shaped like an octopus. This submarine, called the Octopod, belonged to the ocean's best marine saviors, the Octonauts.

Now, usually on a nice day like today, the Octonauts would be out on missions, but today they had not recieved any cries of help from their fish friends. Plus, they were new to Disney Junior Town and were planning to go exploring through their new home.

"Do you think we'll find anyone like us, Captain?" Kwazii asked Captain Barnacles.

"It's hard to say, Kwazii." Captain Barnacles shrugged. "We're new to Disney Junior Town. There's no telling what we might find."

"I hope the other Disney Junior Characters are at least friendly." Dashi shook nervously.

"It's Disney Junior," Tweak frowned. "The characters are SUPPOSED to be friendly."

"Yeah, but not all of them." Dashi frowned back. "There are a few villains as well."

"I guess you have a point there." Tweak nodded.

"I'm sure we'll make some new friends while we're here." Professor Inkling smiled. "I've even heard that there are a couple of friendly pirates that live in Disney Junior Town."

"Did you say pirates?!" Kwazii's eyes lit up with excitement.

"I did indeed." Professor Inkling smiled knowingly.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kwazii laughed. "Come on everybody, let's go explore our new home."

"Alright Kwazii," Captain Barnacles laughed. "Come on Octonauts, let's do this."

When the Octonauts were finally up the surface and across the dock, Kwazii was already running through the streets in excitment. The other Disney Junior Characters looked at him with smiles on their faces, obviously happy that a new character was enjoying their home.

"Ha ha, that character seems to be really excited." Laughed Mickey Mouse to the other Octonauts.

"That would be my lieutenant and cryptozoologist, Kwazzi." Captain Barnacles smiled sheepishly. "Sorry if his excitement is causing trouble to the town, we're kinda new here."

"Not at all." Mickey chuckled. "I'm very glad that your lieutenant is enjoying my town. My name is Mickey Mouse, I'm the mayor of Disney Junior Town."

"Very nice to meet you, Mayor Mickey." Captain Barnacles shook Mickey's hand.

"Please, call me Mickey." Mickey laughed. "Everybody does. What might your names be?"

"Well, we are the Octonauts." Captain Barnacles introduced. "I am Captain Barnacles, captain of the Octonauts. This is our medic, Peso. Our oceanographer and founder of the Octonauts, Professor Inkling. Our marine biologist, Shellington. Our engineer, Tweak. Our information technology officer and photographer, Dashi. And Tunip and the vegimals are our gardeners and chefs. Of course, you've already met Kwazii."

"Very nice to have new characters in my town." Mickey smiled. "What brings Kwazii to be so excited?"

"He's excited 'cause he heard that there are other pirates like him in town." Peso explained.

"Well, if it's pirates he's looking for, he might want to check the Neverland part of Disney Junior Town and head straight for Pirate Island." Mickey advised. "There, he'll meet Jake and his pirate crew, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully."

"Did I just hear something about an island for pirates in another part of Disney Junior Town?" Kwazii asked excitedly, suddenly standing next to Mickey Mouse.

"Ha ha, you sure did." Mickey laughed. "I'm Mickey Mouse, the mayor of Disney Junior Town, so I know all about the place. If you're looking for pirates, you need to go to Pirate Island in the Neverland part of Disney Junior Town."

"Then I'll head straight for Pirate Island!" Kwazii cheered. "Thank you Mickey Mouse."

"Anytime, Kwazii, enjoy the town." Mickey smiled.

With that, Mickey Mouse walked away to continue on with his day. Kwazii smiled after the mouse that helped him find out where the pirates were. He turned to his friends and smiled.

"What are we waiting for mateys? Let's head to Pirate Island." Kwazii suggested, more excited than before.

"Alright then Kwazii." Captain Barnacles laughed. "Octonauts, to Pirate Island in the Neverland part of Disney Junior Town."

With a destination in mind, the Octonauts made their way to Pirate Island. Being new in town, they certainly did have to ask for directions. The characters of Disney Junior Town were more than happy to help out the new friends and they found their way on Pirate Island in no time.

"So this is Pirate Island." Kwazii looked around at the sand, ocean, and palm trees. "Not bad."

"But, where are the pirates?" Peso asked.

"Patience, Peso." Shellington laughed. "Pirates don't just fly out of nowhere."

"Ahoy, mateys!" Cried a childish voice above the Octonauts.

The Octonauts looked up and were quite shocked to see a group of three pirate children and a parrot flying above them. The youngest one, Cubby, seemed be carrying a handfull of golden coins in his hand.

"Ahoy, what might ye' be doing up there?" Kwazii asked.

"We're heading back to our hideout to put our gold doubloons into our team treasure chest." Cubby answered.

"Would you like to come along?" Jake asked.

"What do ya' say Captain?" Kwazii turned to Captain Barnacles. "Should we go with them?"

"It'd be rude not too." Captain Barnacles nodded. "But, we can't fly."

"Don't worry about it," Izzy laughed. "That's why I have pixie dust. Pixie dust, away."

With that, Izzy reached into her pouch around her neck and sprinkled some golden pixie dust over the Octonauts. Immediately, the Octonauts began to fly.

"Fascinating." Shellington breathed. "This, strange golden substance magically gave us the ability to fly."

"Chiba chiba!" Tunip and the vegimals cried in excitement.

"That's the power of pixie dust." Jake laughed. "Come on mateys, follow us."

With that, Jake and his crew, along with the Octonauts, flew back to Jake's hideout. They landed on a private spot of Pirate Island. The Octonauts looked around and noticed a red X on the ground with a shovel next to it.

"Is that where your team treasure chest is hidden?" Kwazii asked.

"Good eye, matey." Jake smiled in approval. "That's exactly where it's hidden. We have a special way of digging it up and opening it."

"What way would that be?" Dashi asked.

"We'll show you." Skully laughed as he flew over to the shovel.

Skully landed on the shovel and pushed it down, revealing it to be a secret lever. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby then suddenly began singing and dancing around their treasure chest.

Way hay well done crew

Everyone knew just what to do

Way hay, with help from you

It's time to count our gold doubloons

At the song, the treasure chest suddenly opened and revealed thousands of golden coins inside.

"Incredible." Peso gasped. "You guys sure did collect a lot of gold coins."

"Oh yeah, we love collecting gold doubloons." Skully laughed.

"Do you wanna count our gold doubloons with us?" Jake asked.

"Argh! I'd love too." Kwazii jumped. "Come on Captain, let's count some treasure."

"Alright Kwazii." Captain Barnacles laughed.

"Awesome!" Jake smiled.

The pirate crew reached into their pockets and pulled out all of their gold doubloons. They threw their gold doubloons in the air and counted them as they fell into the chest.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

"Twelve gold doubloons." Kwazii gasped. "Not bad for a couple of kids."

"Thanks." Jake smiled. "I don't think we met properly. My name is Jake and this is my crew, Izzy, Cubby, and Skully."

"Very nice to meet ya." Kwazii smiled. "My name is Kwazii, I'm a pirate too. These are my friends, the Octonauts. That's Captain Barnacles, Peso, Shellington, Dashi, Professor Inkling, Tweak and Tunip and the vegimals."

"Nice to meet you." Jake laughed. "Are you new to Disney Junior Town?"

"Yes, we are." Captain Barnacles nodded. "We, don't know much about the town."

"Maybe we can give you a little tour." Izzy suggested.

"That would be very nice of you." Tweak smiled.

"Are you really willing to give us a tour of the town?" Professor Inkling asked.

"Why sure," Jake smiled. "We're friends, right?"

"Of course we are." Kwazii agreed. "Lead the way Jake."

"Of course." Jake nodded.

With that, Jake and the Neverland Pirates led the way through Disney Junior Town, preparing to take their new friends on a tour. Unfortunately, when they left, they forgot to bury the team treasure chest, and guess who was hiding behind the bushes during that?

"There it is Mr. Smee." Captain Hook giggled with mischief. "The puney pirates' treasure chest. All the treasure they've ever collected is in that chest."

"We're not gonna steal the Sea Pups treasure chest, are we Captain?" Mr. Smee feared to ask.

"Why, of course we are Mr. Smee." Captain Hook laughed. "Who do you take me for? Now come help me carry it."

"Oh dear." Mr. Smee shook his head as he, Sharky, and Bones followed Captain Hook to the team treasure chest. "I've got a bad feeling about this."

"Quit your babbling and help me." Captain Hook ordered. "Sharky, Bones, lift the treasure chest."

"Sure thing Captain." Sharky smirked.

"You're the boss." Bones agreed.

The two positioned themselves on either side of the team treasure chest and lifted it from the ground. Once they had the chest lifted, Captain Hook and his crew ran back behind the bushes, taking the chest with them, just in time as Jake, his crew, and the Octonauts came back.

"Almost forgot to bury the team treasure chest." Jake laughed.

"Yes, that would be a disaster." Peso agreed.

"Especially when you have that sneaky snook, Captain Hook, as a problem." Kwazii nodded.

"You got that right." Cubby laughed, then gasped at the sight before him. "Jake! The treasure chest!"

"It's gone!" Izzy cried.

"Oh no!" Jake gasped.

"What could've happened to it?" Dashi wondered.

"It's mine! Mine! All mine!" The crew suddenly heard a shout in the forest.

"It's Captain Hook!" Cubby cried out. "And he's got our team treasure chest!"

"Crackers! We've better get it back before Captain Hook gets into it and takes all our gold doubloons!" Skully frowned.

"Right, let's sound the OctoAlert." Captain Barnacles nodded.

Captain Barnacles then pulled out his OctoCompass and pressed the OctoAlert. The alert sounded and everybody gathered around him.

"Octonauts, we need to help Jake and his crew get their team treasure chest back from Captain Hook." Captain Barnacles explained.

"Every gold doubloon that we ever collected is in that chest." Cubby whined.

"Don't worry," Captain Barnacles assured. "We'll help you get your treasure back."

"Thanks Captain Barnacles." Jake smiled. "You guys are real friends."

"Anything for a fellow pirate." Kwazii smiled back. "Come on, let's get your treasure back."

"Yeah!" Everybody cried.

"Is everybody ready?" Skully asked.

"I've got my sword." Jake held up his wooden sword.

"I've got my map." Cubby held up his map.

"And I've got my pixie dust." Izzy held up her pouch. "The fairies gave it to me so that we could use it to fly. But only for emergencies."

"Then let's get your treasure back." Professor Inkling suggested.

With that, everyone began running into the forest after Captain Hook, Jake and his crew singing on the way.

Yo ho mateys away

There'll be treasure and adventure today

Heave ho here we go

Together as a team

With Jake and the Neverland pirates

And me

Back with Captain Hook and his crew, Captain Hook believed that they were far enough to try and get the treasure chest open.

"Alright, time to get this chest open." Captain Hook chuckled, rubbing his mustache mischieviously.

"It's locked!" Bones cried, trying to pull the lid off.

"Well, locks can be picked." Captain Hook frowned. "Stand aside and let me handle it."

With that, Captain Hook went up to the treasure's lock and stuck his hook inside the hole. He jiggled and turned and tried to pick the lock, but try as he might he could not pick the lock.

"It must be an enchanted treasure chest." Mr. Smee suggested. "One that only opens to a magic word."

"Of course!" Captain Hook cried. "The chest must be enchanted, and can only open to a magic word. Why didn't I think of it before? Alright, let's get this chest open! Open saysme!"

The chest remained closed. Captain Hook tried many words to get the chest to open, but they all failed.

"Blast! Why won't this chest open!" Captain Hook cried in frustration.

"Maybe we're not saying the right word." Bones assumed.

"That's it!" Captain Hook suddenly got an idea. "Those puney pirates are probably looking for their treasure right about now. I just had the most brilliant idea!"

"What is it?" Sharky asked.

"We create our own treasure chest that looks exactly like the puney pirates' treasure chest. Then, when they try to open it, we will know the secret word to open the real chest." Captain Hook laughed.

"Oh, how clever." Bones complimented.

"It is isn't it?" Captain Hook smiled in approval.

So, Captain Hook and his crew got to work building a fake treasure chest that looks exactly like the Neverland Pirates treasure chest. When they were finished, Jake, his crew, and the Octonauts were already on their way.

"Quick crew, hide." Captain Hook ordered and they all hid behind the bushes.

As soon as Captain Hook and his crew were hid, Jake, his crew, and the Octonauts ran into the clearing.

"Look!" Peso pointed out. "It's the treasure chest!"

"Hmm, seems pretty suspicious that Captain Hook would just leave it here." Kwazii frowned.

"You're right, Kwazii." Jake nodded. "Come on, let's sing the song to see if it'll open."

Behind the bushes, Captain Hook looked on, eager to see what the secret song to the enchanted chest was.

Way hay well done crew

Everyone knew just what to do

Way hay, with help from you

It's time to count our gold doubloons

"It didn't open!" Cubby gasped.

"Crackers!" Skully cried when he landed on the chest and fell apart. "It's a phony!"

"That sneaky snook!" Kwazii growled. "He won't get away with this!"

"Certainly not." Captain Barnacles agreed. "Come on, we need to catch that thieving pirate."

"Come on, this way!" Jake led the way in the direction Captain Hook and his crew just went to.

A few moments later and Captain Hook and his crew stopped again, thinking they were far enough away this time.

"Now we know the secret to opening the puney pirates' little chest." Captain Hook laughed. "Alls we have to do is preform their little puney pirate song and the chest will open."

"Great, now uh," Sharky stammered. "How did the song go again?"

Nobody knew for sure how the song went, they weren't really paying attention all that well. Captain Hook and his crew tried many times to get the song right, each time is no avail.

Back with Jake, his crew, and the Octonauts, they just arrived to three paths in their way and were trying to figure out which way Captain Hook might've gone.

"Argh, this is so confusing." Kwazii complained. "We'll never find Captain Hook like this."

"Crackers, what's that sound?" Skully cried.

The crew all listened to what Skully was hearing, it was Captain Hook and his crew.

"It's Captain Hook!" Cubby cried. "He's trying to sing our song."

"Crackers, he's doing a horrible job at it." Skully cringed at Captain Hook's attempt.

"Maybe if we listen to Captain Hook's horrible singing, we'll find the path that leads to him." Shellington suggested.

"Excellent idea Shellington." Professor Inkling praised.

"I like it too," Jake agreed. "Come on everybody, let's listen to see which path Captain Hook took."

And so, everybody listened to the sound of Captain Hook's singing. The sound eventually got them pointing to the middle path, which is the path he took.

"He went down the middle path!" Kwazii cried out.

Tunip suddenly began tugging on Shellington's arm, trying to get his attention.

"What is it Tunip?" Shellington asked the vegimal.

Tunip then held up his fins, which held four gold doubloons.

"Look," Shellington cried out. "Tunip found four gold doubloons!"

"Awesome!" Jake cried. "We found out which path Captain Hook took, and we got four gold doubloons. Let's grab them and get our team treasure chest back."

"Right behind ye' Jake." Kwazii laughed, running after his new pirate friend, the others close behind.

Back with Captain Hook and his crew, they were still having trouble getting the chest open.

"Maybe we don't have the words right." Mr. Smee suggested.

"Or the tune right." Bones added.

"Ahoy Captain Hook." Jake, his crew, and the Octonauts suddenly then came walking up the path. "That's our treasure chest. May we please have it back?"

"No way!" Captain Hook sneared. "Not a chance. Not until I get the treasure that's inside. And I won't get that treasure unless I know the song. Now I demand you to teach me the song and I won't get up unless you do."

With that, Captain Hook sat on top of the treasure chest, arms folded across his chest.

"Boy, doesn't look like he'll be getting up anytime soon." Tweak frowned.

"We've gotta get Captain Hook off somehow." Cubby thought.

"I have an idea." Jake suddenly gasped. "Let's teach Captain Hook the song."

"How's that gonna help us?" Kwazii asked, until he suddenly caught on. "Oh, I get it. Please, leave it to me. Captain Hook, are you sure you want us to teach you the song?"

"Yes I am." Captain Hook pouted.

"Alright then." Kwazii shook his head and began singing.

Way hay well done crew

Everyone knew just what to do

Way hay, with help from you

It's time to count our gold doubloons

At the end of the song, the treasure chest's lid popped off, opening the chest and sending Captain Hook flying out to sea.

"Way hay! We got Captain Hook off the team treasure chest, and we got five more gold doubloons!" Cubby cried, holding up five gold doubloons. "Let's grab them, and go!"

Suddenly, the cliff that everyone was standing on began to crumble. Everyone wobbled and waved, trying to keep their balance on the collapsing cliff.

"If we don't get out of here and fast, we're all gonna fall." Captain Barnacles cried out.

"Izzy, this is an emergency!" Jake cried to her.

"You don't have to tell me twice. Pixie dust away!" Izzy cried, sprinkling pixie dust over the chest and everyone.

With the ability to fly now, the crew all quickly flew away from the collapsing cliff, taking the team treasure chest with them. Once they were out of the cliff and back in the spot where the treasure chest belonged, they landed on the ground and the pixie dust disappeared.

"Way hay! We got away from the crumbling cliff, and we got three more gold doubloons." Izzy cried out, holding up three doubloons. "Let's grab them and put them in our team treasure chest."

"Kwazii," Jake said to the pirate cat as he placed the treasure chest back where it belonged. "Would you like to do the honors?"

"I'd be honored." Kwazii nodded as he stepped up to the chest and began singing once again.

Way hay well done crew

Everyone knew just what to do

Way hay, with help from you

It's time to count our gold doubloons

At the song, the treasure chest opened and the pirate crew reached into their pockets and pulled out all of their gold doubloons. They threw their gold doubloons in the air and counted them as they fell into the chest.

One

Two

Three

Four

Five

Six

Seven

Eight

Nine

Ten

Eleven

Twelve

"Twelve more gold doubloons." Kwazii smiled. "That makes twenty four today."

"Thanks for helping us get our team treasure chest back." Jake thanked the Octonauts.

"Argh, anything for a freind." Kwazii chuckled.

"How 'bout we do that tour I promised?" Jake laughed.

"And this time, I won't forget to bury the team treasure chest." Skully laughed, everyone else laughing with him as he pulled down the shovel lever, making the team treasure chest bury itself in the sand.

Back with Captain Hook and his crew, Captain Hook was sulking on the dock of the Jolly Roger when Mr. Smee, Sharky, and Bones came up to him, Bones carrying a box in his arms.

"Captain." Mr. Smee began. "We knew how much you wanted to find some treasure today. So, we found you these."

"Golden eggs?!" Captain Hook gasped at the sight of the eggs in the box. "Oh boys, you shouldn't have."

Suddenly, the golden eggs all hatched and out popped a litter of baby tick-tock crocodiles. The baby crocodiles looked at Captain Hook and all leaped out at him, clamping their jaws on him.

"SMEE!" Captain Hook cried out, running around with the baby crocodiles still attatched to him.

END


	2. Kwazii's Pet Peeve

Sumarry: Kwazii tries to take care of more than one pet, but learns that it's harder than it

looks.

Episode 2: Kwazii's Pet Peeve

*Theme Song*

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Come on in, sit on down

We're gonna take a ride through Disney Junior Town

Friends all around

Magic too as you can see

There's Captain Barnacles and his crew

Doc Mcstuffins and her toys

Jake and his pirate friends too

There's Sofia and her family

Henry Hugglemonster as you can see

Mickey Mouse and his friends too

There's Callie and her horse Sparky

Jungle Junction critters are so happy

Chugginton friends as well

There's Lisa and her friend Gaspard

Ella Elephant here to fill you full of laughter

Wouldn't you like to be a part of it too

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

*Theme Song*

Episode 2: Kwazii's Pet Peeve

It was a beautiful day in Disney Junior Town, and Kwazii was on his way to meet up with his new

best friend, Jake the Neverland pirate, at Dolphin Shores. He was going to introduce Jake to

one of his old sea friends, the Baby Dolphin, when he saw a flier posted on one of the light

poles.

"Hmm, what's this?" Kwazii asked himself, taking the flier down to get a better look. "Palace

Pet-Sitter wanted? What are Palace Pets?"

Kwazii wasn't sure what Palace Pets were, he assumed they were pets that lived in a palace. To

be sure, he decided to talk to Jake about it once he met up with him, or maybe he could ask

Koko when he got to the Chuggington Train Station, he was going to need to ride her to get to

Dolphin Shores.

So, with the flier tucked in his boot, Kwazii continued to Chuggington Train Station. When he

got there, he was happy to see Koko waiting for passengers.

"Ahoy, Koko!" Kwazii cried to the green and white electric engine.

"Ahoy, Kwazii!" Koko excitedly greeted the pirate tabby. "What brings you to Chuggington Train

Station?"

"I'm meeting up with Jake at Dolphin Shores." Kwazii explained. "And I was wondering if you

could give me a lift?"

"Of course I'll give you a lift to Dolphin Shores." Koko agreed. "I haven't been there in such

a long time I almost forgot what it looks like. Hop on Kwazii. All aboard! Choo choo!"

With that, Koko opened her passenger door and allowed Kwazii to board on. Once Kwazii was sat

down and comfortable, Koko blew her whistle and chugged towards Dolphin Shores. Kwazii reached

into his boot and pulled out the flier for Palace Pet-Sitters. He looked at it and thought that

now would probably be a good time to ask Koko if she knew anything about Palace Pets.

"Hey, Koko." He began.

"Yeah Kwazii?" Koko answered back.

"I have this flier asking for a Palace Pet-Sitter," Kwazii explained. "And I was wondering if

you knew anything about Palace Pets."

"Oh sure, I know about Palace Pets." Koko nodded. "They are the pets that belong to the Disney

Princesses. They are all females, with the acception of two males. They are mostly ponies,

kittens, and puppies, but there is also a fox, a panda bear, a tiger, a bunny, a raccoon, and a

skunk. Together, there are twenty six Palace Pets."

"YEOW!" Kwazii cried out. "Twenty six Palace Pets?! How do they keep track of all those?"

"Each princess has at least one to four Palace Pets, Kwazii." Koko laughed. "It's not like they

belong to only one princess. I'm mostly concerned for the pet-sitter. He or She will have a lot

of pets to look after, and if all the princesses are asking for a pet-sitter, they're probably

having an important Disney Princess Meeting."

Kwazii thought of all the Palace Pets needing to be looked after. Twenty six! That was a lot of

pets, but Kwazii liked a good challenge. The pay seemed pretty good and, if the princesses are

having an important meeting, why must that meeting be ruined because nobody vollunteered to

look after their pets?

"Choo choo!" Koko cried. "Next stop, Dolphin Shores, coming your way Kwazii. Choo choo!"

"Thanks Koko." Kwazii thanked as he stepped off the electric engine.

"Anytime, Kwazii," Koko smiled. "I'll be back to pick you up in an hour. See ya later. Choo

choo!"

"Bye Koko!" Kwazii waved his train friend away.

"Ahoy, Kwazii!" Cried a childish voice behind him.

"Ahoy, Jake!" Kwazii greeted when he turned around.

"How's everything at the Octopod been?" Jake asked.

"Oh, you know, the usual." Kwazii laughed. "How about here in Neverland?"

"Usual as ever." Jake answered. "Still having problems with Captain Hook."

"Why am I not surprised?" Kwazii rolled his eyes. "Will that sneaky snook ever learn?"

"I'm afraid not." Jake laughed. "So, who's this friend you wanted me to meet here at Dolphin

Shores?"

"I just know you're going to love him," Kwazii smiled. "He's an old sea friend of mine I took

care of while the rest of the Octonauts went out to find his mother."

Stepping up to the shore, Kwazii knelt down to the water and whistled a long, loud tune. The

two pirates waited a few moments, and then suddenly, a blue baby dolphin splashed out of the

water, chirping gleefully at Kwazii.

"It's a baby dolphin!" Jake gasped. "He's so cute."

"I think so too." Kwazii agreed. "Though, cute he might be, he's quite the troublemaker, ain't

that right, Baby Dolphin?"

The Baby Dolphin laughed in an innocent way.

"Don't try to act all innocent with me," Kwazii laughed. "I know what you're really like."

Just at that moment, the Baby Dolphin flipped his tail up and splashed Kwazii with the sea

water, laughing as the cat tried to dry himself.

"So that's how you wanna play it, huh." Kwazii grinned. "Alright, you asked for it."

At that remark, Kwazii jumped into the water and tackled the Baby Dolphin, the two of them play

wrestling.

"Jake!" Kwazii cried to his human friend. "Help me take him down!"

"I'm on my way!" Jake laughed, jumping into the water after the two.

The three of them played for a little while, dunking each other, splashing each other, and

holding each other under the water for a few seconds. Finally, after Kwazii finally surrendered

because the Baby Dolphin had him in a chokehold with his tail, the three of them were relaxing

above the surface, enjoying the sun's glare.

As the three of them relaxed, Kwazii thought that this would be a good time to mention the

flier to his kid pirate friend.

"Hey Jake," He said to him.

"Yeah," Jake turned to look at his cat pirate friend.

"I got this flier that's asking for a Palace Pet-Sitter, and I was thinking about

volunteering." Kwazii explained.

"As a sitter for the Palace Pets?" Jake raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, it said they needed one today, and Koko said that it's probably because the Disney

Princesses are having an important meeting." Kwazii continued. "And I thought, if they're

having a meeting, why have it ruined because nobody volunteered to take care of their pets?"

"Well, you got me there," Jake nodded. "But, Kwazii, you do realize you'll be taking care of

TWENTY SIX pets, right?"

"I understand that." Kwazii nodded. "And it's going to be tough watching out for all those

pets. But I can take a challenge. Babysittin' this here little fella' was a challenge alone."

At that reference, Kwazii petted the Baby Dolphin, earning a dolphin purr from him.

"Well, if you really think you can handle it, I won't stop you." Jake smiled. "Just, be careful

and don't bite off more than you can chew."

"Trust me Jake, I can handle it." Kwazii laughed.

An hour later, Koko came by to pick up Kwazii and take him back to Disney Junior Town. Kwazii

got on his train friend, waved goodbye to Jake and the Baby Dolphin, and sat down on a seat.

"Koko," Kwazii said to the electric engine.

"Yes, Kwazii?" Koko answered.

"Instead of taking me to Disney Junior Town, can you take me to the Princess Palace instead?"

Kwazii asked.

"Sure, I had a feeling you would volunteer to take care of the Palace Pets." Koko laughed.

"Knew it when you started talking about it."

"I guess that did kinda give it away." Kwazii laughed nervously.

"Next stop, Princess Palace. Choo choo!" Koko called and started chugging to the Princess

Palace.

When they arrived at the Princess Palace, Kwazii stepped off of Koko and nervously made his way

into the palace. When he stepped through the front door, he saw all the Disney Princesses,

standing around with their pets, worried about what they were going to do if nobody volunteered

to look after their pets.

"What were we thinking?!" Rapunzel cried. "Thinking that somebody would actually come look

after the Palace Pets?"

"Who's going to look after TWENTY SIX pets?" Tiana nodded in agreement.

"Now girls, I'm sure somebody is willing to take the challenge." Jasmine smiled nervously,

although she too doubted herself.

"Let's just face it," Aurora sighed. "Nobody is going to take care of twenty six Palace Pets."

"Um, excuse me," Kwazii interupted.

The Disney Princesses and Palace Pets stopped what they were doing and looked up at him. Kwazii

felt even more nervous than before being stared down by these princesses.

"Yes, how can we help you?" Cinderella asked.

"I found your flier," Kwazii answered, pulling the flier out from his boot. "And I was

wondering if I could volunteer."

"You are willing to volunteer to look after twenty six Palace Pets?" Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, if it's not too late." Kwazii nodded.

"Not at all," Aurora sighed with relief. "Thank you so much for looking after our precious

pets."

"Of course your majesty." Kwazii bowed to the princesses. "Anything to help the Disney

Princesses."

"Well, thank you very kindly." Snow White smiled. "You really are a lifesaver, Mr..."

"Kwazii," Kwazii looked up. "Kwazii Pirate Cat, the lieutenant and cryptozoologist of the

Octonauts."

"Well, Mr. Cat," Cinderella smiled. "Thank you very much for volunteering. We really must be

going now but if you have any questions, there is a stack of instructions on the table in the

dining hall."

"Thank you again for watching over our pets." Rapunzel thanked.

"Of course," Kwazii nodded. "Enjoy yourselves."

With that, the Disney Princesses left the palace, leaving the Palace Pets under Kwazii's care.

As soon as the princesses left, Kwazii turned around to see all the Palace Pets staring at him.

Kwazii gulped, then smiled.

"Well, hello Palace Pets," He greeted. "My name is Kwazii, and I'll be taking care of you this

evening."

The Palace Pets all looked at each other, then they nodded in approval. An red-orange kitten

stood up and padded up to Kwazii.

"Hi, my name is Treasure." She introduced herself. "I, along with Seashell the pony and Matey

the puppy, belong to Princess Ariel."

"I am Teacup." Introduced a spaniel puppy. "Petit the pony, Rouge the kitten and I belong to

Princess Belle."

"I'm Berry." Answered a shy blue bunny. "Sweetie the pony, Muffin the puppy and I belong to

Princess Snow White."

"My name is Beauty." Purred a pink kitten. "Bloom the pony, Nuzzles the fox, and I belong to

Princess Aurora, or as you may know her, Sleeping Beauty."

"I'm Summer." Meowed a yellow kitten. "I, along with Blondie the pony, Daisy the puppy, and

Meadow the skunk belong to Princess Rapunzel."

"I'm Windflower." Smiled a blue raccoon. "I'm the only one who belongs to Princess Pocahontas."

"Nice to meet you, Kwazii, my name is Blossom." Introduced a purple panda bear. "Lychee the

pony and I belong to Princess Mulan."

"I'm Lily." Beamed a purple kitten. "Bayou the pony and I belong to Princess Tiana."

"The names Sultan." A tiger kitten playfully roared. "I belong to Princess Jasmine, with the

acception of Lapis the pony."

"And I am Pumpkin." Answered a white poodle puppy. "I, along with Slipper the kitten and

Bibbidy the pony belong to Princess Cinderella."

"Well, it's very nice to meet you all." Kwazii nodded. "Do you all talk, or am I just able to

understand you because I'm an animal myself?"

"No, we all talk." Petit whinnied.

"Heh, heh, heh." Laughed Sultan.

"What's so funny?" Matey asked him.

"'Do we all talk'? That's funny." Sultan laughed.

Matey rolled his eyes at the tiger kitten and shook his head.

"You're such a child sometimes, Sultan." Matey huffed.

"I am a child." Sultan frowned at the purple puppy.

"Huh, point taken." Matey nodded.

"So, what's it like being a Palace Pet?" Kwazii asked, sitting down with the pets.

"Oh, it's great." Seashell answered.

"It's everything a pet could ask for." Blondie agreed.

"It's oh so wonderful living in the palace." Nuzzles purred.

"Being pampered by the princesses and all." Meadow smiled.

"And going to royal balls and... OH MY GOSH!" Pumpkin gasped. "I forgot that that's what you're

here for!"

"What do you mean?" Kwazii raised an eyebrow.

"Not only are you so suppose to take care of us, but the princesses also highly reccomend that

you help us get ready for the royal ball they are planning at their meeting." Daisy explained.

"Oh!" Kwazii was shocked.

"There is a stack of instructions on the table in the dining hall," Slipper meowed. "As

Cinderella has put it."

"Alright, let's take a look at these instructions." Kwazii nodded, standing up and walking

towards the dining hall, the Palace Pets following him.

When Kwazii went into the dining hall, he saw a small stack of paper sitting on the table. He

picked it up and read through the instructions.

"Well, it says here that all I need to do is groom you, treat you, and accessorise you in your

royal accessories." Kwazii replied to the Palace Pets. "That shouldn't be too hard. So, who

would like to go first?"

"As the most beautifullest Palace Pet in the palace," Teacup stepped forward in a supermodel

fashion. "I should go first."

"Why do you get to go first?" Rouge hissed. "Maybe I want to go first."

"No, I should go first." Blondie neighed. "I'm part of the royal guard and the royal parade to

the ball, so I should deffinetley go first."

"This is Cinderella's ball that she's planning." Pumpkin barked. "I should go first."

"I don't mind going last." Berry shivered shyly.

"No way, Berry." Muffin growled. "You're always last, you're deffinetley going first."

"She has a point." Sweetie nodded.

"Berry can go in between." Sultan frowned. "A prince should go first this time."

"Then maybe I should go first." Matey barked.

"I said a prince." Sultan stood hawtily.

"I am a prince." Matey frowned.

"You're just a sea puppy." Sultan shook his head. "You're not a prince."

"Well neither are you!" Treasure hissed.

"Don't you talk to Sultan that way!" Lapis stomped. "Besides, I should go first, Jasmine is

riding on me to the ball and I need to look my best."

"Whoever takes up the most time should go last." Lychee neighed. "That way, all the fast and

easy pets are out of the way and the longest pet can be worked on without any other pets

getting impatient."

"That's a good idea." Kwazii shook nervously, he was getting nervous about all the pets

fighting.

"I agree." Beauty nodded. "Which pet takes up the longest?"

"Well, I'm a war horse, so it's deffinetley me that should go last." Lychee continued. "What

with all the war accessories that need to be aplied to me."

"That does take up some time." Bibbidy nodded.

"Ok, got that settled." Kwazii laughed nervously. "Now who's going first?"

"Maybe the wild ones should go first." Daisy suggested. "They're wild, so they can be pretty

messy sometimes."

"That's true." Blossom sighed.

"Ok, so the wild ones can go first." Kwazii nodded.

"Prince first!" Sultan roared. "The girls always get to go first, let me go first!"

"Fine! You can go first!" Nuzzles shouted.

"Ok." Kwazii sighed. "Then who?"

"The puppies." Teacup shook her head. "Pumpkin has a point, this is Cinderella's ball, so she

can go first."

"Kittens next!" Slipper meowed. "And I should go first too, I belong to Cinderella!"

"That's true." Treasure nodded.

"And then the ponies." Bibbidy neighed. "I'll be first, then Lychee will be last."

"Put me in before Lychee." Blondie jumped in. "I'm a guard horse and part of the parade, so I

need to be ready."

"Good," Kwazii nodded. "Now that that's all figured out, let's get to work. First, is the

grooming."

So Kwazii began grooming all the Palace Pets. It was quite easy just to wet, shampoo, rinse,

and dry all the pets. It was just as easy to treat them as well. The only problem that Kwazii

came to face, was accessorising them.

"Slipper, you have to stay still!" Kwazii groaned.

"I can't help it!" Slipper giggled. "I love playing with my tail."

"But if you don't hold still, I can't put your tiara on." Kwazii pointed out. "And then all the

other pets will get impatient."

"What was that?" Slipper asked, not really paying attention. "OOOOHHH! MOUSE!"

"Uh-oh!" Kwazii and the mouse, who turned out to be one of Cinderella's mice friends, Gus,

cried out.

"I'm gonna get you, Gus!" Slipper purred and pounced after the chubby mouse.

"Slipper, come back!" Kwazii shouted, running after the white hyperactive kitten.

"Ugh, this is taking too long." Lapis huffed. "I'll just accessorise myself."

With that, Lapis went over to her own accessories.

"You should wait until Kwazii comes back with Slipper, then wait your turn." Beauty meowed.

"I'm not going to be late for the ball just because you want me to take my turn when Slipper

won't even stay still for hers." Lapis snorted.

"Are you saying that Slipper is too high spirited and hyperactive for you?" Pumpkin growled.

"Maybe I am." Lapis nodded, grabbing onto her sladdle blanket with her teeth.

"That's not nice, Lapis, and you know it." Blondie pawed.

"I don't care," Lapis shook her head, trying to get the blanket down. "Slipper's turn is going

to take forever, we might as well accessorise ourselves while we still have the chance."

"I hate to admit, but she has a point." Rouge purred, padding up next to the Arabian pony.

"Rouge! I can't believe you!" Petit whinnied.

"Yeah, that's very out of character for you." Teacup stared at the kitten, wide-eyed.

"So what?" Rouge hissed. "Nobodies acting like themselves today because they're too excited for

the ball. The ponies and the kittens need to finish getting ready, and Slipper is obviously not

going to let us do that by taking our turns."

"We have to take matters into our own paws and hooves." Lapis finally was able to yank her

blanket off, taking the beam down with it. "Even if it means getting the palace a little

messy."

"We have to be patient." Lychee neighed. "I even decided to go last so that you could go

earlier than me."

"And about this time, I would've had my turn by now." Lapis huffed, throwing the blanket onto

her back. "Now where is my saddle?"

"I think I saw it over by Blondie's accessories." Rouge meowed.

"Thank you, Rouge dear. You're a real friend." Lapis smiled at the kitten.

As the two of them were about to pad over to Lapis' saddle, the rest of the Palace Pets stood

in front of them.

"Get in line, and wait your turn." Matey growled.

"You guys wanna go?" Rouge hissed.

"Yeah, we wanna go." Treasure hissed back.

"You really wanna go?!" Lapis stomped.

"Yeah, we wanna go!" Bayou nodded.

"YOU GUYS WANNA GO?!" Both Lapis and Rouge challenged.

"YEAH WE WANNA GO!" The rest of the Palace Pets challenged back.

"WE'LL GIVE YOU A GO!" Lapis and Rouge roared.

At that moment, both Lapis and Rouge charged at the Palace Pets. The rest of the Palace Pets

charged back and a whole Palace Pet fight took on.

Kwazii came back just seconds later with Slipper in his arms. When he saw the other Palace Pets

fighting, he nearly dropped the white kitten in shock.

"Oooh! A fight!" Slipper smirked mischieviously and jumped out of Kwazii's arms, joining the

fight.

"Guys, stop!" Kwazii shouted. "You're going to hurt yourselves!"

The Palace Pets ignored the pirate tabby and continued their rage. As they fought, they

compeletley destroyed the room. It wouldn't be long before they took their fight to the rest of

the palace.

"Guys, please stop!" Kwazii began to panic. "What would the princesses say?"

The pets seemed to not even hear Kwazii, for they continued to fight. Kwazii sighed in defeat.

He thought he could handle it. He thought that he could take care of twenty six pets on his

own. But now here he was, standing alone, watching a pet fight between all twenty six pets that

he alone could not control. They were not like the Baby Dolphin. Kwazii had done exactly what

Jake had told him not to do... he bit off more than he could chew.

There was no denying it now. Kwazii needed help... and he knew just where to get it.

Quickly as he could, Kwazii pressed a button on his collar and radio static was heard on the

other end. Suddenly, there was a voice.

"Kwazii? Come in Kwazii." It was Captain Barnacles. "Kwazii, are you there?"

"Aye Captain, I'm here." Kwazii sighed. "But I don't know how much longer I'll be here."

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Captain Barnacles asked.

"Well, ya' see..." Kwazii stammered. "I kinda vollunteered to take a job... a job on watching

the Disney Princesses Palace Pets."

"WATCHING THE PALACE PETS?!" Captain Barnacles cried. "But Kwazii, that's way too much for only

one person to handle! I mean, TWENTY SIX pets? Even I'm not afraid to admit that I couldn't

handle that much."

"Neither could I." Peso was heard.

"Aye, neither can I." Kwazii shook his head. "I called because I need help. I'm supposed to be

getting the pets ready for the ball tonight, but the pets have gotten so impatient that they've

started a fight between each other... and they're tearing up EVERYTHING!"

"Don't worry Kwazii, we'll be there as soon as we can." Captain Barnacles promised before

signing off.

"Aye, I hope so." Kwazii sighed, looking up at the clock that now said 6:00 p.m.

Half an hour later, almost half of the palace was destroyed and Kwazii had manage to get some

of the Palace Pets to stop fighting, but the others were still at it.

'Oh, where are the Octonauts?' Kwazii wondered, trying to pull Rouge away from Beauty, but the

kitten had her claws stuck in the pink kitten's fur.

Suddenly, there was knocking at the front door. Relieved, Kwazii ran to the door and opened it.

He sighed with relief when he saw his friends standing on the other side.

"Thank goodness you're here!" Kwazii cried. "I can't get the other pets to stop fighting."

"Let us in and let's see what we can do." Captain Barnacles suggested.

"Yes, of course." Kwazii nodded, letting the others inside.

It was then that Kwazii noticed the Neverland Pirates with them.

"Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully?" Kwazii shook his head. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help." Skully answered.

"Yeah, I've never been to the Princess Palace before." Izzy nodded.

"Me neither," Cubby agreed. "And I wanted to add it to my map."

"But mostly we came to help." Jake added. "I told you not to bite off more than you could

chew."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." Kwazii flattened his ears in shame. "I thought that I could handle

it. But it turns out I can't."

"Well, that's what we're here for." Izzy smiled. "To help you out."

"Flappity Flippers!" Peso suddenly cried out from inside.

"Jumping Jellyfish!" Shellington was heard next.

"Oh dear!" Professor Inkling then shouted.

"Oh no!" Dashi gasped.

"Oh my!" Tweak cried.

"Uh-oh!" Captain Barnacles was finally heard last.

"Uh-oh, that doesn't sound good." Kwazii shivered.

"No it doesn't." Cubby shook his head.

"We better get in there." Jake nodded.

With that, the five of them ran into the palace and to the room that the Octonauts were in.

"Crackers!" Skully cried out. "This place is a mess!"

"And the pets are still fighting!" Izzy gasped.

"You really bit off more than you could chew, Kwazii." Tweak looked at the cat. "I don't know

how we're gonna get them to stop fighting."

"If we don't get them to stop fighting, they'll end up really hurting each other." Peso cried

with worry.

"Izzy, this is an emergency." Jake looked to the pirate girl.

"Of course." Izzy nodded. "Pixie dust, away!"

With that, Izzy sprinkled pixie dust all over the Palace Pets. The pets began floating off the

ground and the gravity pulled them away from each other. The pets were so confused that they

immediately stopped trying to hurt one another.

"Way hay!" Izzy cried out. "We stopped the pets from fighting, and we got three gold doubloons.

Let's grab them, and find out why the pets were fighting."

With that, Izzy grabbed the doubloons and put them in her pocket. Kwazii shook his head clear

of what just happened and stepped up to the floating Palace Pets.

"Mateys, what happened?" He asked them. "Why were you all fighting?"

"It's all Lapis and Rouge's fault." Sultan accused.

"Yeah, they wouldn't wait their turn." Berry added.

"They got impatient with Slipper and tried accessorising themselves." Bibbidy explained.

"You guys would've done the same thing." Lapis huffed.

"NO WE WOULDN'T!" The defending Palace Pets cried back.

"Enough!" Kwazii hissed. "Look at what you've all done to yourselves."

The pets looked down upon themselves and became quite shocked. Because of their giant scuttle,

they were all messed up of their grooming and accessorising and looked even worse than before.

"Look at what you've done to the palace!" Kwazii then added.

The pets were shocked even more when they saw their home practically in ruins.

"Oh my gosh." Teacup whined. "Did we do that?"

"Yes." The ones on the ground frowned with dissaproval.

"Gosh, we didn't mean to destroy ourselves and the palace." Petit whinnied.

"We were just getting really impatient," Rouge meowed. "And since because Slipper wouldn't stay

still for her turn, we just thought that we could accessorise ourselves."

"If you guys were getting impatient with me, you could've just said something." Slipper

frowned.

"Right, then none of this would've ever happened." Captain Barnacles agreed.

"Exactly!" Daisy piped up.

"So, now what do we do?" Blossom wondered. "We're all messed up again."

"And the ball starts in only an hour!" Windflower gasped.

"Well, we got more help now." Jake smiled. "With eleven hands on the job, we could get you guys

done in no time."

"Uh, minus a pair of hands." Tweak giggled. "The princesses would probably not be very happy if

they came home and saw their palace destroyed."

"Are you planning on repairing the palace yourself?" Dashi asked.

"Sure. I can do it." Tweak nodded. "I've repaired big things before. This is nothing to me."

"Are you sure?" Meadow asked.

"Sure I'm sure." Tweak laughed. "I'll have it done before you can say 'Buncha' Muchy Crunchy

Carrots'."

"There's the old tongue twisted saying." Captain Barnacles laughed.

"Hey, only you get tongue twisted." Tweak laughed, the others laughing with her.

"Alright, so let's get to work." Kwazii clapped.

And so, everybody got to work on the Palace Pets. While Tweak worked on repairing the palace,

the others worked on getting the pets ready for the ball. With ten pair of hands on deck, the

Palace Pets were groomed, treated, and accessorised in less than forty minutes.

"Awesome!" Jake cried out in joy. "We got the pets ready for the ball before 8:00 p.m., and we

got four more gold doubloons. Let's grab them, and go check on Tweak."

With that, Jake grabbed the tokens and putted them in his pocket. They all then ran into the

entrance room, where Tweak was just finishing putting up the new curtains.

"Almost got it!" Tweak cried. "There!"

Tweak slid down her ladder and admired her work with the rest of her friends. It was absolutely

amazing! It looked like the fight between the pets never even happened!

"This is incredible, Tweak!" Bloom neighed.

"Told ya' I could do it." Tweak smiled, biting into a carrot.

"Mateys, thank you so much for all your help." Kwazii sighed with relief. "I never could've

done it without you."

"We were happy to help Kwazii." Captain Barnacles grinned.

"Alright!" Cubby cheered. "We helped Kwazii, and we got five more gold doubloons. Let's grab

them, and wait for the princesses to get home."

"Where do those doubloons keep coming from?" Professor Inkling frowned.

"We get them whenever we solve a problem." Cubby explained.

"Afterwards, we put them in our team treasure chest," Jake added. "As you've seen the first day

you came to Disney Junior Town."

"Listen!" Lychee neighed. "Sounds like the princesses are home."

At that moment, all the Disney Princesses walked in through the doors. They gasped at the sight

of their pets.

"Oh my gosh!" Rapunzel gasped. "Blondie, Summer, Daisy. You three look amazing!"

"They all look amazing!" Mulan laughed, snuggling with Blossom and petting Lychee.

"You did an amazing job, Kwazii." Cinderella smiled at the pirate tabby.

"Thank you, your majesty. But I didn't do it alone." Kwazii smiled over to his friends.

"Oh, who are these adorable characters?" Snow White smiled gentley.

"Your majesties, these are my friends. The Octonauts, and the Neverland Pirates." Kwazii

introduced. "They helped me take care of your wonderful pets."

"Well, you all did a wonderful job." Cinderella smiled. "In fact, you all did so well, I do

believe you should have an honorary guest pass into the ball tonight."

"Really, your majesty?" Izzy smiled with excitement.

"That is, if you'll accept." Cinderella was hopeful.

"We accept." The Octonauts and the Neverland Pirates cried as one.

"Wonderful." Ariel smiled. "We best be going now. It's alright eight o'clock."

"Of course," Cinderella nodded. "The ball ends at midnight, we best go now. Come along girls,

you too new friends."

With that, everybody left the palace, on their way to an amazing night at the ball as honorary

guests of the Disney Princesses and their Palace Pets.

END


	3. Kwazii's Special Ribbon

Sumarry of episode: Everyone is excited about Brother and Sister Day this summer! All except Kwazii, who has been sad all day. Until, a new member of the Octonauts moves in and Kwazii discovers that she is his long lost sister, and boy, does she have a story to tell.

Episode 3: Kwazii's Special Ribbon

*Theme Song*

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Come on in, sit on down

We're gonna take a ride through Disney Junior Town

Friends all around

Magic too as you can see

There's Captain Barnacles and his crew

Doc Mcstuffins and her toys

Jake and his pirate friends too

There's Sofia and her family

Henry Hugglemonster as you can see

Mickey Mouse and his friends too

There's Callie and her horse Sparky

Jungle Junction critters are so happy

Chugginton friends as well

There's Lisa and her friend Gaspard

Ella Elephant here to fill you full of laughter

Wouldn't you like to be a part of it too

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

*Theme Song*

Episode 3: Kwazii's Special Ribbon

It was a very exciting day in Disney Junior Town and everybody was excited for it. Today was a very special day for all the big and little brothers and sisters... it was Brother and Sister Day!

All the brothers and sisters were out running about, enjoying the special family holiday. They were laughing, smiling, playing, exchanging gifts, and just showing their brotherly and sisterly love, being careful not to go up to the limit of the Ouran High School Host Club brothers, Hikaru and Kaoru, on Anime Island.

Everybody was happy and enjoying the day... all excepted for Kwazii, who had been depressed since he found out that it was Brother and Sister Day.

Kwazii had a rather sad past of Brother and Sister Day... it was the same day his little sister, Ribbon, went missing.

It was a rather unusual mystery, the dissapearance of Ribbon Bow Cat. To Kwazii, it was like one minute the younger white tabby with the pink ribbon bow was there, enjoying the sunset on the dock with her older brother, and then the next, Kwazii turned his head to stare at some gulls for one second, he heard a splash and Ribbon was gone, out of sight... for fifteen years.

Since then, Kwazii has searched the ocean waters for his missing sister, Brother and Sister Day always making him take a break to mourn. He joined the Octonauts, hoping that by traveling the ocean with them, while at the same time going on adventures, hoping that Ribbon would be there too (she was rather adventurest like her brother) and helping the sealife, Kwazii would have a better chance of finding her... but he never did.

Kwazii never told the Octonauts about Ribbon, there was no need for them to worry, so they were obviously very confused when he turned so depressed on Brother and Sister Day. They thought it was because he didn't have a brother or sister of his own, but then they remembered he had a stepsister named Ruby, but she was an uptight rich cat and had the personality of Rachel Slocum in the Phantom Stallion series written by Terri Farley (a good series by the way, author made about thirty books). They never asked what was bothering him though, because it wasn't any of their business, but today, after fifteen years of watching Kwazii so depressed, the Octonauts could no longer hide their concern.

"Kwazii, what's wrong?" Peso gentley asked the pirate tabby.

"Huh," Kwazii shook his head as if waking himself from a trance. "What do you mean."

"Every year on Brother and Sister Day you get so depressed and it's just very... how can I put this without hurting your feelings?" Captain Barnacles thought. "Unlike you, and we're really concerned for you."

"Aye, there's need to be concerned about me." Kwazii chuckled. "It's nothing that you guys should worry about, and there's nothing you can do either. It's just the way it is."

"What do you mean, Kwazii?" Dashi asked.

"It's just an old past that I have with Brother and Sister Day." Kwazii sighed. "But there's nothing that can be done about it. We can't change the past."

"No, but we can change the future, right here, right now." Professor Inkling pointed out. "So, what has you troubled old boy?"

"Well," Kwazii hesitantly began. "It's just that... Brother and Sister Day is the same exact day, fifteen years ago, that... well... it's the same day that my little sister, Ribbon, went missing."

"Jumping Jellyfish." Shellington gasped. "No wonder you're so depressed."

"It must be hard being reminded every year about your missing sister." Peso frowned sadly.

"Aye, it really takes a toll out of me... every year." Kwazii nodded. "But, I refuse to give up my search for my long lost sister. That's mostly why I joined the Octonauts. I thought that traveling with you mateys would anhance my chances of finding her."

"But you've been having no luck... have you?" Tweak dropped her ears.

"Unfortunately, no." Kwazii sighed. "No sign of Ribbon anywhere."

"Ribbon, you say." Captain Barnacles hummed. "Is she, a white tabby with golden eyes, has a pink ribbon bow on her head, wears a pink sparkly dress, and calls you 'Big Brother Kwazii'?"

"Why, yes, she is." Kwazii frowned in confusion. "But how did you know that?"

"I think I've been cruel to you enough." Captain Barnacles laughed and turned to the open door. "Come on out, sweetie."

At that moment, a teenage white tabby she-cat stepped into view. She looked only to be about three years younger than Kwazii. She had golden eyes, a flowing blue Octonaut dress, blue Octonaut boots, and a blue helmet collar. But what caught Kwazii's eyes, was the pink ribbon bow on her head.

"R-Ribbon?" Kwazii's eyes widened.

"Hi, Big Brother Kwazii." The she-cat smiled.

"But... but... but how?" Kwazii stammered.

"Captain Barnacles." Ribbon laughed. "That's how."

"I found her swashbuckling a couple of swordfish with an old pirate sword that she found in the shipwreck." Captain Barnacles explained. "She was having a bit of trouble, being so young up against three, so, I jumped in and helped her."

"I was at the shipwreck looking for you." Ribbon explained to Kwazii. "I told him this and everything that happened fifteen years ago."

"At that moment I instantly knew that I had to bring her back to reunite the both of you." Captain Barnacles smiled. "Happy Brother and Sister Day, Kwazii, and to you too, Ribbon."

"Captain... this is so great!" Kwazii cheered. "You've found my long lost sister, even when I couldn't find her meself!"

"I understand you've looked everywhere for me, Kwazii." Ribbon hugged her brother. "I'm very glad you never gave up."

"Aye, so am I, Little Sister Ribbon." Kwazii smiled.

"And, you'll be seeing each other more often." Professor Inkling chuckled.

"That's right." Captain Barnacles nodded. "Ribbon is now, officialy, one of us."

"You mean..." Kwazii gasped, looking up to Captain Barnacles, to Ribbon, and back to the captain.

"That's right Kwazii," Ribbon laughed. "I'm an Octonaut, just like you now. I'll be Peso's apprentice."

"This is wonderful." Kwazii laughed. "I can't believe it, after all these years of searching, we're finally together again. What happened to you in the first place?"

"Well, it happened like this." Ribbon began.

And at that moment, a scene from fifteen years ago took place.

Teenage Kwazii and child Ribbon were sitting on the dock near the ocean, watching the beautiful sunset end Brother and Sister Day. As they watched, seagulls flew around them and Kwazii told his little sister a story of a boy and his seamonster.

"What happened after Angus let Cruther go?" Ribbon asked.

"Aye, little sister." Kwazii smiled down at his kid sister. "Nobody knows what happened to Cruther, not even Angus himself."

"Why?" Ribbon asked.

"You see Ribbon, after Cruther jumped the net and went out to sea, Angus never really saw him until a few days later." Kwazii explained. "He, his mother and sister, and John were up on the hill together, Angus and his mother were talking, Angus telling her how much he missed his seamonster, when John and his sister started yelling to them above the hill. They all went running up to the very top, and they looked out to sea."

"What did they see?" Ribbon bounced excitedly.

"Aye, Little Sister Ribbon, it was Cruther, all grown up, swimming with just his neck above the surface." Kwazii smiled. "Angus said goodbye to his seamonster, and in return, Cruther tilted his giant serpent head back, and roared to the Gods. After that magical moment, Angus never saw Cruther again."

"Could he still be out there?" Ribbon asked innocently, looking towards the sea.

"Aye, I don't doubt it little sister." Kwazii chuckled, looking at the gulls in the water.

While Kwazii stared at the seagulls, Ribbon stared out to sea, just waiting for a glimpse of a seamonster known as Cruther.

Ribbon stared hard out to sea, squinting at something moving across the water far away. It looked tall, and had the head of a dragon. She could almost make out it's back just inches above the water.

Ribbon couldn't very well see what it was. She leaned forward, trying to get a better look. She leaned too far, and crashed into the saltwater sea.

Ribbon panicked as she sunk deeper into the water. She could hear her brother calling out for her above the surface. She saw something pass by her, just sweeping inches from her body. Her back suddenly touch the bottom of the sea.

She was alone, frightened, blundered in darkness, and running out of air in her lungs quick. She turned to her right and saw a giant figure swimming towards her. Before she could get away, the huge beast grabbed the collar of her pink dress and pulled her to the surface.

As Ribbon broke through the water she gasped for air, taking huge gulps of the fresh oxygen, trying to fill her lungs. She coughed, spitting up seawater. She looked around and saw that she was near a completely different beach than the one that she and Kwazii were sitting near.

"Oh no." She said to herself. "What do I do now?"

She still felt the beast holding onto her dress, keeping her head above the water.

Curious, Ribbon turned her head and looked at what was holding her.

It was a beautiful grey seamonster!

He had the head of a dragon, with giraffe like horns sticking out of the top of his head. His neck was long like a serpent's, connecting to a strong back. He had four giant flippers, two on each side, and he had a tail that was as big as a whale's... looked like a whale's tail too.

What intrigued Ribbon the most, was the seamonster's eyes. A clear blue that seemed to look into her soul.

"C-Cruther?" Ribbon breathed.

The seamonster purred, obviously responding to the name.

"I knew it." Ribbon gasped. "You do exist."

Cruther purred and placed the white tabby onto his back. Ribbon hugged onto the seamonster's neck, laughing with joy. She suddenly gasped, she had to get back to Kwazii.

"Cruther, can you take me back to the dock?" She asked.

Cruther nodded and dove into the water, Ribbon hanging on tight.

Cruther was fast, swimming with lightning speed through the water, maybe that's how he got to Ribbon so fast. It was only minutes before Cruther broke through the surface near the dock that Ribbon was sitting on with her brother.

Ribbon coughed up the water that got into her lungs and looked towards the dock... but Kwazii was gone.

"Maybe he went out to sea to look for me." Ribbon suggested. "Come on, Cruther, we've got to find him."

And with that, Cruther and Ribbon set out to sea to find her Big Brother Kwazii.

"So, the monster exists?" Kwazii asked when Ribbon finished her story.

"Yes, Kwazii," Ribbon smiled. "He saved me. He's been protecting me all these years, helping me look for you."

"How come I didn't see him when I found you?" Captain Barnacles asked.

"Because you didn't know where to look." Ribbon laughed. "He was there, you just couldn't see him because he was blending in with his surroundings."

"Where was he?" The captain wondered.

"He was behind us the whole time," Ribbon laughed. "He was just appearing as a big reef."

"I thought there was something odd about that reef." Captain Barnacles snapped his fingers in frustrated. "But I don't think it would be a seamonster."

"He's really not a monster, in fact." Ribbon smiled. "He's actually the most nicest creature I've ever met."

"He had to be, if he took care of you." Kwazii smiled.

"Where is he now?" Dashi asked.

"Gone." Ribbon sighed.

"Gone! What do you mean?" Peso asked.

"He swam away when Captain Barnacles found me, and told me where Kwazii was." Ribbon sighed. "I guess he decided that I didn't need him anymore."

"Aw, that's too bad." Professor Inkling shrugged. "I would've loved to see a real live waterhorse. They are very rare you know."

"Yes, I am well aware of that." Ribbon laughed. "Cruther was the only waterhorse I ever saw."

"That's because only one waterhorse is born at a time, Ribbon." Kwazii chuckled. "I told you that, remember?"

"I do." Ribbon nodded. "I remember everything from our last Brother and Sister Day together, fifteen years ago. Speaking of which, I would like it if we could catch up with each other."

"Well, it is Brother and Sister Day." Kwazii smiled. "We could catch up right now, today. What do you say Captain?"

"I say, go for it." Captain Barnacles laughed. "After fifteen years of departure, I think you two deserve it."

"Thanks, Captain." Kwazii smiled.

"Yes, thank you Captain." Ribbon smiled as well.

Suddenly, Tunip called out from HQ.

"Tunip sees something." Shellington gasped.

Everybody gasped and ran to the HQ room.

"What is it Tunip, what do you see?" Shellington asked the vegimal.

Tunip pointed outside and everybody followed his gaze. They gasped at the sight in front of them. It was Cruther!

"Fascinating!" Shellington cried. "A real live waterhorse!"

"All these years, I never really believed in seamonsters..." Captain Barnacles breathed. "And now, here I am, witnessing a seamonster sighting myself."

"He's magnificent." Peso gasped.

"And I've just got a new idea for a new GUP." Tweak laughed.

"Don't let us hold you back, Tweak." Captain Barnacles laughed also.

Kwazii and Ribbon said nothing. They stared out into the sea, watching the seamonster swim gracefully through the water. Finally, Kwazii opened his mouth.

"Goodbye Cruther." He sighed. "Thank you for taking care of my sister, and bringing her back to me."

"Yes Cruther." Ribbon nodded. "Thank you."

As though he heard them, Cruther turned his head and looked at the Octopod. The Octonauts waved to the seamonster and he purred. He titled his dragon like head and roared to the sky.

A flash went off inside the Octopod.

"Perfect shot!" Dashi cried in delight.

"Oh my, that is really good picture." Professor Inkling agreed.

The Octonauts laughed as Cruther swam away, never to be seen again.

END


	4. The Prince And The Pirate

Sumarry: When Kwazii and the Baby Dolphin get trapped in a whirlpool, they get whisked away to

a magical kingdom called 'Pirate Kingdom' where they meet Prince Kyle Kitten, the son of the

Pirate King, who looks just like Kwazii and they decide to switch places for a little while.

But when Prince Kyle's true love, Princess Amethyst, mistakens Kwazii for the prince and forces

him to marry her, Prince Kyle and the Baby Dolphin must save him from the wedding before it's

too late.

Episode 4: The Prince And The Pirate

*Theme Song*

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Come on in, sit on down

We're gonna take a ride through Disney Junior Town

Friends all around

Magic too as you can see

There's Captain Barnacles and his crew

Doc Mcstuffins and her toys

Jake and his pirate friends too

There's Sofia and her family

Henry Hugglemonster as you can see

Mickey Mouse and his friends too

There's Callie and her horse Sparky

Jungle Junction critters are so happy

Chugginton friends as well

There's Lisa and her friend Gaspard

Ella Elephant here to fill you full of laughter

Wouldn't you like to be a part of it too

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

*Theme Song*

Episode 4: The Prince And The Pirate

It was a lovely day on the beach. Kwazii Pirate Cat, along with his old friend, the Baby

Dolphin, and his recently found little sister, Ribbon Bow Cat, were in the water, playing in

the ocean and enjoying this special beach day.

"Do you think we'll ever see Cruther again?" Ribbon asked her brother.

"Probably not." Kwazii shook his head as he splashed the Baby Dolphin. "You know how

waterhorses are. Always so mysterious."

Just a few days ago, on Brother and Sister Day, Kwazii and Ribbon were reunited after fifteen

years, thanks to Captain Barnacles. But the captain wasn't the only one they had to thank. They

also had to thank a very majestic creature. A seamonster, known as a waterhorse called Cruther,

had taken care of Ribbon for fifteen years, and then disappeared when she and Kwazii were

reunited. The Octonauts never saw the mysterious waterhorse again.

"Well, I'm gonna get some lemonade." Ribbon announced as she crawled onto the shore and took

out some money. "You want?"

"No thanks, you go ahead." Kwazii shook his head.

"Alright, don't go anywhere without me." Ribbon laughed as she went away.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" Kwazii called after her, then turned to the Baby Dolphin. "Does she

really think that I would leave her, just when I got her back?"

The Baby Dolphin chirped and shook his head in agreement.

"There's noway I'm going anywhere without her." Kwazii shook his head. "Not this time. I'm

gonna stay right here."

Suddenly, at that moment, the ocean's current started getting stronger and started drifting the

two out further into the sea.

"What's going on?" Kwazii wondered as they tried to swim against it. "Why has the current

gotten so strong all of a sudden?"

Kwazii turned his head to find out what was going on. He gasped at what he saw behind them.

They were headed straight for a whirlpool!

"Come on Baby Dolphin," Kwazii called. "We have to get away from that whirlpool!"

The two tried as hard they could to swim away, but the current was too strong. Suddenly, the

whirlpool sucked the cat and dolphin under the water and disappeared.

At that moment, Ribbon came back with a lemonade in her hand. She looked around the beach in

search for her brother and his dolphin friend.

"Kwazii, Baby Dolphin?" She called. "Where are you guys?"

Ribbon looked around, but she could not find Kwazii or the Baby Dolphin anywhere.

"Captain!" Ribbon called as she ran back to the Octopod.

Back with Kwazii and the Baby Dolphin, the whirlpool had finally let them go and they were

swimming back up to the surface. They broke through the water and coughed up the water they had

swallowed.

"Thank goodness that whirlpool finally let go of us." Kwazii coughed. "We'd been goners."

The Baby Dolphin chirped and nodded in reply.

"Well, at least we're alright now. But where are we?" Kwazii then looked around.

The two looked around the beach, but it was not the same beach they were swimming at just

before the whirlpool took them. Suddenly, the Baby Dolphin chirped and pointed at something. It

was a sign in the sand.

"Yes, Baby Dolphin." Kwazii nodded. "Maybe the sign can tell us where we are."

Kwazii swam up onto the shore and looked at the sign. He gasped at what it said.

"Uh-oh, Baby Dolphin." Kwazii gulped. "I think the whirlpool might've carried us a little too

far. Look!"

Kwazii turned the sign around so that his dolphin friend could read what it said. The sign said

"Welcome to Pirate Kingdom". The Baby Dolphin chirped in surprise.

"We have to find a way to get back to Disney Junior Town." Kwazii sighed, then looked up.

"Look, there's a castle. Maybe whoever lives in it can help us."

The Baby Dolphin chirped in agreement, but then he shook his head.

"Oh yeah, that's right." Kwazii blushed. "You can get out of the water. Hmmm... tell you what,

you stay here while I check it out."

The Baby Dolphin nodded in acceptance. Kwazii smiled and took off towards the castle.

When Kwazii got to the castle, the drawbridge was down and there were two armored Savannah cats

gaurding the front door.

Kwazii was nervous, for he knew all about Savannah cats, a cross between a serval and a

domestic cat. They were as close to a wildcat as you could get with their serval side. But this

was Pirate Kingdom, and he was a pirate, surely they would let him pass, right?

"Welcome home, your majesty." The two Savannah cats bowed before Kwazii.

Kwazii was astonished. The two Savannah guards treated him like he was a royal! It caught him

really off guard, since Savannahs were normally territorial. Kwazii ignored it and just shook

his head, continueing into the castle.

Kwazii walked around the castle, admiring the attire and Savannah armor. He had never seen

anything like this before.

Kwazii wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a suit of armor. The armor clattered

and crashed right on top of the tabby.

"Hello? Who's there?" A voice called behind the corner.

Kwazii did not want anyone to see him like this, especially if it was another Savannah cat. He

tried desperately to climb out of the wreckage, but his was stuck.

Suddenly, another tabby crossed the corner and stared at the mess. The tabby was orange with

black eyes and he was wearing royal prince attire. He looked exactly like Kwazii!

"Oh dear, let me help you." The cat offered and walked towards Kwazii, helping to pick up the

armor and put it back where it belonged.

"Thanks for the help, matey." Kwazii smiled at the new cat. "The name's Kwazii, Kwazii Pirate

Cat."

"I am Prince Kyle Kitten." The tabby shook Kwazii paw. "Wow, a real pirate. I've always

wondered what it was like to be a pirate."

"But, this is Pirate Kingdom," Kwazii frowned. "And you are the prince, wouldn't that make you

a pirate?"

"A pirate prince maybe," Prince Kyle sighed. "But not a real actually pirate. My duty is here

in the castle while my father, the Pirate King, goes out sailing on adventures and protecting

the kingdom from greedy thieves. I sure do wish I could just once be a real actual pirate, like

my father."

"Well, maybe you can." Kwazii suddenly got an idea.

"What do you mean?" Prince Kyle asked.

"Look at it, we look alike, don't we?" Kwazii smiled as the two of them looked into a mirror

together.

"Yes, we do." Prince Kyle agreed. "But I don't see where you're going with this."

"Ever heard of "the Prince and the Pauper"?" Kwazii asked.

"Why yes, I have heard of that story." Prince Kyle nodded. "It was my favorite as a little

kitten. Are you saying that we should switch places, like in the story?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Kwazii nodded. "Look at it, you get to be the pirate you've

always wanted to be, and I'll be here covering for you."

"But, what about the Savannah cat guards?" Prince Kyle asked.

"Don't worry about them." Kwazii laughed. "When I came in, they thought that I was you."

"They may be smart, but they're not that smart." Prince Kyle laughed with him. "Alright, let's

do it."

And so, the two switched clothes, as well as their places. When they were finished, they looked

exactly like the other when they weren't switched.

"One other thing." Kwazii said to Prince Kyle. "You're not just a pirate now, but you're an

Octonaut as well. It will be your duty to make sure the sea animals are safe."

"Got it." Prince Kyle nodded.

"When you get to the beach, there is a baby dolphin waiting for me." Kwazii continued. "He's a

friend of mine and he might not trust you at first, but if you tell him what's going on he

might accept you into his friendship."

"Understood." Prince Kyle nodded. "A little advice to you too, Kwazii. My soon love is coming

today, her name is Princess Amethyst. She's an American Shorthair. Just try to keep her happy

and do whatever she wants, ok?"

"Got it." Kwazii agreed. "I'll do my best. Have fun out there your majesty."

"I will, thank you." Prince Kyle laughed and ran out of the castle, towards the beach.

"Right, now to find out how to get back to Disney Junior Island." Kwazii nodded, heading for

the library.

When Kwazii got to the library, he found all the books about magically whirlpools as he could

find. He looked through them all, trying to find some way to get back to Disney Junior Island,

but he was having no luck.

"This is impossible." Kwazii sighed. "There's nothing here that can help me."

"Your majesty." A voice behind Kwazii made him jump.

Kwazii turned around and saw yet another armored Savannah cat, guiding an American Shorthair

she-cat dressed in princess attire.

"Presenting, Princess Amethyst, of the Royal Kingdom." The Savannah announced.

"My lord." Princess Amethyst curtsied.

"My lady." Kwazii bowed, trying to be more of a prince. "You look as beautiful as ever, my

dear."

"Thank you, my lord." Princess Amethyst giggled, then turned to the Savannah. "Leave us."

"As you wish." The Savannah nodded and scurried away.

"My lord." Princess Amethyst sighed, walking up to Kwazii, who she thought was Prince Kyle. "Do

you love me?"

"Of course, my lady." Kwazii took Princess Amethyst's paw. "Why would you ask such a question?"

"It's just that, we've been together for three years." Princess Amethyst started. "How would

you feel if we got... well... married?"

"Married?" Kwazii was shocked, he had no idea how Prince Kyle would feel about it, but then he

remembered what he had told him, to do whatever Princess Amethyst pleased. "I would love to

marry you."

"Oh, that's such a relief." Princess Amethyst sighed in relief. "Since the wedding is tonight."

"Tonight?" Kwazii gasped.

"Yes, tonight." Princess Amethyst nodded her head in excitement. "If that's alright with you."

"Uh, yes, of course my lady." Kwazii smiled nervously.

"Ah, perfect!" Princess Amethyst clapped with joy. "You must get ready. The wedding will start

soon."

With that, Princess Amethyst left to prepare her own wedding gown, leaving Kwazii there

dumbstrucked in the library.

"Oh, Prince Kyle... where are you?" He shook.

Back with Prince Kyle and the Baby Dolphin, Kwazii's advice worked really well. Once Prince

Kyle told the Baby Dolphin what had happen, the Baby Dolphin took a liking to him almost

immediately.

"Kwazii is so lucky." Prince Kyle sighed as he splashed around with the Baby Dolphin. "He's

real pirate and an Octonaut. He doesn't have to worry about taxes and followers and a whole

kingdom."

The Baby Dolphin chirped at him, shaking his head.

"What's that? Kwazii's not so lucky after all?" Prince Kyle asked.

The Baby Dolphin nodded his head and continued to explain.

"It's not easy being a pirate and a lieutenant and cryptozoologist of the Octonauts?" Prince

Kyle frowned. "In fact, it's a lot of work? More work than I can imagine? Oh I don't believe

that."

The Baby Dolphin huffed and continued to explain. He told Prince Kyle everything that Kwazii

has done for the sea and the Octonauts. He told about Ribbon and how she went missing for

fifteen years on Brother and Sister Day. He told about how they met and about Disney Junior

Town and Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Captain Hook and Kwazii's grandfather, Calico Jack.

He told about the adventures and how much work is put into it. Prince Kyle was astonished of

how much Kwazii went through.

"My word, I never would've guess." He gasped. "Maybe Kwazii's not so lucky after all. Maybe I'm

more lucky because I don't have to go through all that."

The Baby Dolphin chirped and nodded.

Suddenly, church bells were sound in the distance and all the cats of Pirate Kingdom were

running towards the church. Prince Kyle and the Baby Dolphin looked at each other, obviously

confused of what was going on.

"You there, sir!" Prince Kyle called to a passing Russian Blue. "What's going on? Where's

everybody going?"

"To the church." The Russian Blue answered. "The prince of the Pirate Kingdom and the princess

of the Royal Kingdom are gettin' hitched."

"I beg your pardon?" Prince Kyle frowned in confusion.

"They're getting married!" The Russian Blue called again as he ran away towards the church.

"Married!" Prince Kyle gasped. "Oh no. This is terrible. That's my wedding with Princess

Amethyst and Kwazii is taking my place just to please me! We have to stop the wedding, Baby

Dolphin, let's go! Take the river, I'll meet you at the church."

With that, Prince Kyle and the Baby Dolphin went their seperate ways, both headed towards the

church to stop the royal wedding.

Back in the church, Kwazii stood by the priest at the end of the aisle. He was nervous. He

didn't what to do, or how to explain that he was not the real Prince Kyle Kitten, but Kwazii

Pirate Cat. He sweated under the royal attire he was to wear for the wedding. He knew the vows

he was supposed to say, he had heard them before, but that was besides the point. It should be

Prince Kyle getting married, not him.

"Let us rise, for the bride." Said the Peterbald priest.

Every cat in the room stood from their seats and looked towards the doors. The wedding march

played and Princess Amethyst, in her white wedding gown, walked down the aisle towards the

priest and Kwazii.

Kwazii gasped at the sight of Princess Amethyst in her wedding attire. She was gorgeous! No

wonder why Prince Kyle loved her so much.

"You may now sit." The priest meowed and everybody sat back in their seats.

Kwazii gulped as Princess Amethyst stared lovingly at him. He hoped that Prince Kyle would come

soon. As beautiful as Princess Amethyst was, she was not his to marry.

"In the sight of the..." The priest began before the doors to the church bursted open.

"WAIT! STOP THE WEDDING!" A voice called.

Kwazii gasped and looked towards the voice.

"Prince Kyle!" He cried out.

"Kwazii!" Prince Kyle ran up the stage. "I'm sorry, I never should've asked you to take my

place. Everyone, I am the REAL Prince Kyle."

The whole crowd gasped at the sight of two cats looking alike, a prince and a pirate. No one

was more shocked than Princess Amethyst herself.

"Wait, hold on, I'm confused." Princess Amethsyt shook her head. "You're Prince Kyle, and this

is just some pirate you asked to take his place?"

"Yes, my love." Prince Kyle admitted.

"But why?" Princess Amethyst wondered, tears in her eyes. "Do you not love me?"

"Of course I love you." Prince Kyle smiled, taking Princess Amethyst's paw. "I just wanted to

know what it was like to be a pirate. But now I know, there is nothing else I'd rather be, than

a prince with you."

"Awe!" Everybody in the room cooed, even Kwazii himself.

"Kwazii," Prince Kyle turned to the pirate tabby. "I'd like my place back."

"With pleasure." Kwazii smiled.

In no time at all, Kwazii and Prince Kyle were back in their normal attire and Prince Kyle was

standing near the Peterbald priest with Princess Amethyst, still holding her paw.

"May we begin now, my lord?" The priest asked.

"We may." Prince Kyle nodded with Princess Amethyst.

"Then... In the sight of the Seven, I hereby seal these two souls," The priest began, while

tying a bandana around the prince and princess' paws. "Binding them as one for eternity. Look

upon one another and say the words."

Prince Kyle and Princess Amethyst then looked up to eachother, looked into their eyes, and said

the words.

"Father. Smith. Warrior. Mother. Maiden. Crone. Stranger." The two began. "I am his/hers, and

he/she is mine, from this day, until the end of my days."

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife." The priest smiled. "You may kiss the bride."

And so, Prince Kyle and Princess Amethyst kissed, allowing the crowd to cheer for their new

rulers. Kwazii was happy for them, but now he still had one problem.

"Congratulations, you two." Kwazii said to the new king and queen. "But, Baby Dolphin and I

still have one problem."

"What's that?" King Kyle asked.

"A whirlpool has whisked us away from our home." Kwazii explained. "And we don't know how to

get back."

"Oh, not to worry." King Kyle smiled. "I can have my royal sorcerer send you back home."

"You can?" Kwazii gasped.

"Of course." King Kyle laughed. "I am king now, after all."

"Thank you, your grace." Kwazii bowed.

"Meet us down by the beach," King Kyle instructed. "We'll see you there."

"Of course." Kwazii nodded.

A few moments later and Kwazii and the Baby Dolphin were down on the beach, with King Kyle,

Queen Amethyst, and the royal sorcerer, a Lykoi named Ember, standing in front of them.

"Are you ready to go back to Disney Junior Town?" Ember asked Kwazii.

"We're ready." Kwazii nodded along with the Baby Dolphin.

"Will we ever see you again?" Queen Amethyst asked.

"You can count on it." Kwazii nodded.

"Alright then." Ember smiled.

Kwazii and the Baby Dolphin stayed next to each other as Ember waved his wand and said a few

magic words. Before the two could even blink, they were back near the beach they were swimming

at.

"We're home, Baby Dolphin!" Kwazii cried with joy, the Baby Dolphin chirping with excitement.

"Kwazii!" Kwazii turned his head to see Ribbon coming after him, with the rest of the Octonauts

following. "You're back!"

"Yes, I'm back." Kwazii laughed, climbing back onto shore. "I'm sorry I disappeared like that."

"What happened?" Peso asked.

"Where did you go?" Captain Barnacles added.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Kwazii laughed.

And so, they all left it at that as they all headed back to the Octopod.

END


	5. Kwazii's New Skateboard

Sumarry: Kwazii discovers the wonders of riding on wheels and Jake gives him a skateboard to ride on. But when an accident goes on at Dolphin Shores, Kwazii comes to the rescue without his skateboard and soon, after the rescue, Captain Barnacles learns how to ride on roller skates and Peso learns how to ride on a scooter.

Episode 5: Kwazii's New Skateboard

*Theme Song*

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Come on in, sit on down

We're gonna take a ride through Disney Junior Town

Friends all around

Magic too as you can see

There's Captain Barnacles and his crew

Doc Mcstuffins and her toys

Jake and his pirate friends too

There's Sofia and her family

Henry Hugglemonster as you can see

Mickey Mouse and his friends too

There's Callie and her horse Sparky

Jungle Junction critters are so happy

Chugginton friends as well

There's Lisa and her friend Gaspard

Ella Elephant here to fill you full of laughter

Wouldn't you like to be a part of it too

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

*Theme Song*

Episode 5: Kwazii's New Skateboard

It was another day in Disney Junior Town, and Kwazii was on his way to meet up with Jake on Pirate Island. The kid pirate had told the cat pirate that he had something to show him... something awesome that Kwazii has probably never seen in real life, since he's been in the ocean most of his life.

Kwazii was excited to see what Jake had in mind, and he couldn't wait to get to Pirate Island to see his piratey friend again, he had so much to tell him.

"Are we almost there, Kwazii?" Kwazii little sister, Ribbon, asked.

"Aye, almost, Ribbon." Kwazii promised. "Just a few more minutes."

It's been many days since Ribbon and Kwazii had been reunited, and Kwazii wanted to introduce her and Jake in person. He couldn't wait to see what great friends they would become.

"Tell me again about this Jake friend of yours." Ribbon begged.

"Well, Jake is a very special friend of mine." Kwazii began. "He's a pirate just like me. He lives on Pirate Island in the Neverland part of Disney Junior Island. He has his own crew, his own hideout, his own treasure chest. He even has his own nemesis, Captain Hook and his crew."

"He sounds wonderful, Big Brother Kwazii." Ribbon giggled.

"Aye, he's a great friend he is." Kwazii agreed. "I wonder what it is he wants to show us."

"Well, we won't know unless we get to Pirate Island, will we?" Ribbon smirked.

"Aye, that's right, Little Sister Ribbon." Kwazii laughed. "And here we are. Welcome to Pirate Island."

"Oh, how magnificent." Ribbon gasped at the sight of the ocean, sand, and palm trees.

"Now, where is Jake?" Kwazii frowned while looking around.

"Ahoy, Kwazii!" Cried a childish voice from the sand dunes.

"Could that be him over there?" Ribbon asked, pointing to a kid pirate with spikey black hair.

"Aye, that's him alright." Kwazii laughed. "Ahoy, Jake! What ye' be doing over there?"

"Come take a look." Jake called back while disappearing into the sand dunes.

"I wonder what he's up to." Kwazii frowned.

"Well, let's go see." Ribbon suggested, running up to the sand dunes.

"Hold on, wait for me!" Kwazii chuckled.

When Kwazii and Ribbon turned the corner, they gasped at what they saw. Jake was riding a blue and red skateboard with the picture of a pirate skull on the bottom, using the sand dunes as ramps. He was like a professional on that skateboard. He was performing all kinds of tricks that would be difficult for the average child.

"YEOW!" Kwazii cried out. "That's incredible Jake. Where did you find that skateboard?"

"I found it on the beach." Jake answered. "It washed upon the shore overnight. Lost things are always being found on the beach."

"It's a beauty." Ribbon gasped.

"And might I say, so are you." Jake smiled at the white she-cat. "Kwazii, who is this?"

"Jake, I'd like you to meet my long lost little sister, Ribbon Bow Cat." Kwazii introduced. "She's been missing for fifteen years."

"Well then, it's a good thing you were found." Jake laughed.

"Do you think you can teach me how to ride?" Ribbon asked hopefully.

"Sure, if it's alright with your brother." Jake nodded.

"Of course, me hearty." Kwazii laughed. "It's alright with me."

"I could teach you too, Kwazii, if you want." Jake added.

"No thanks, Jake. I already know how to ride." Kwazii shook his head.

"Oh, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I gave you, this?" Jake pulled up another skateboard from behind a sand dune.

The skateboard was blue and gold and had the picture of a pirate cat skull on the bottom. It was just right for Kwazii.

"Jake, it's amazing!" Kwazii gasped as he recieved the skateboard.

"I thought you would like it." Jake laughed. "I made some improvements to it. It was kinda in pieces. The skull was my handywork too."

"Thanks Jake." Kwazii smiled. "You really are a great friend."

"Your welcome." Jake smiled, then turned to Ribbon. "Come on Ribbon, there are plenty of sand dunes on Dolphin Shores. I could teach you there."

"Are you coming, Kwazii?" Ribbon asked her brother.

"No, you go ahead." Kwazii waved. "I'm gonna go back to town and ride my new skateboard. You listen to Jake now, ye' hear?"

"Kwazii, I'm eighteen years old." Ribbon rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself."

"Aye, just like you took care of yourself for fifteen years?" Kwazii raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, that's not fair." Ribbon pouted. "Cruther might've took care of me at some points, but I still had to fend for myself sometimes."

"Who's Cruther?" Jake wondered.

"Just a seamonster that took care of me when I was lost." Ribbon answered. "He's noone in particulur."

"Oh, well alright then." Jake shrugged. "Let's go to Dolphin Shores."

"Have fun!" Kwazii waved as Jake and Ribbon disappeared.

Kwazii sighed and turned to go back to Disney Junior Town, he had a new skateboard to try out.

Back with Jake and Ribbon, the two had just arrived to Dolphin Shores. Jake was showing Ribbon some awesome tricks on the skateboard that she could learn to do with a little practice and patience.

"Those are some wonderful tricks, Jake." Ribbon beamed. "I can't wait to learn them."

"Well, first, I need to see if you can ride." Jake laughed. "Come on, get on the skateboard and show me what you can do."

"Ok." Ribbon eagerly agreed.

Jake set the board down and helped Ribbon put the padding on. Once she was ready, Ribbon stepped on the board and skated around. She was doing pretty good for a beginner.

"That's incredible, Ribbon." Jake gasped. "You learn fast."

"It's what I do." Ribbon laughed. "What me jump the sand dune, Jake."

With that, Ribbon skated up the sand dune. When she came back down, the sand dune crashed. Ribbon gasped as the sand started to pile on top of her.

"Ribbon!" Jake cried as the she-cat was burried alive. "Ribbon! Where are you?!"

Jake tried hard to dig through the sand and get Ribbon out, but there was just too much for one child to dig.

"Oh, this is bad." Jake shivered. "I have to get help. Hold on Ribbon! Keep trying to get out, I'm going to get some help!"

With that, Jake ran as fast as he could to find his crew, Kwazii, and the rest of the Octonauts.

Back with Kwazii, the orange pirate tabby was skating around the dock with his new skateboard when Captain Barnacles and Peso came up to him.

"Kwazii, what do you have there?" Captain Barnacles smirked.

"It's a skateboard, me matey." Kwazii laughed. "Jake found it on the beach, along with a bunch of other lost things. There were two of them, so he gave me this one."

"That's very nice of him." Peso smiled, then frowned. "So, where's Ribbon?"

"Don't fret about your apprentice, Peso." Kwazii chuckled. "She's at Dolphin Shores with Jake, learning how to ride a skateboard."

"There may be a problem with that." Said a frantic voice behind them.

Kwazii, Peso, and Captain Barnacles all turned their heads to see Jake running up to them, a worried expression on his face.

"Jake?" Kwazii frowned. "What are you doing here? Where's Ribbon."

"That's what I came here for." Jake panted. "Ribbon trapped under a pile of sand."

"What?!" The Octonauts cried.

"She was riding on the sand dunes and one of them came crashing down on her." Jake continued. "She's been buried alive and I can't get her out!"

"Oh no!" Kwazii gasped. "Captain, we've gotta save her!"

"Right, let's sound the Octoalert." Captain Barnacles nodded, pulling out his Octocompass.

Captain Barnacles pulled out his Octocompass and pressed the Octoalert.

"Octonauts, to your stations." Captain Barnacles said into the speaker as the alert sounded.

The rest of the Octonauts inside the Octopod heard the alert and went upstairs to HQ. When they got to HQ, they saw a serious Captain Barnacles on the jumbo screen.

"Octonauts, we have an urgent rescue mission on our paws." He explained. "While skating with Jake at Dolphin Shores, one of the sand dunes collapsed and buried Ribbon alive."

"Oh no!" Dashi gasped.

"That's terrible." Shellington shook his head.

"Dreadful." Professor Inkling frowned.

"Oh my!" Tweak covered her mouth in shock.

The vegimals only gasped and fainted.

"Octonauts, our mission is to go to Dolphin Shores and help dig Ribbon out of the sand." Captain Barnacles continued. "Peso, Kwazii, Jake and I will head to Dolphin Shores now. We'll keep you posted on what happens."

"Hurry Captain!" Tweak shivered. "From what it shows on the screen, Ribbon put her helmet on before she was buried so that the sand wouldn't suffocate her, but she only has twelve minutes of air left."

"Thanks Tweak, we'll be as fast as we can." Captain Barnacles nodded, then ended the call. "Peso, Kwazii, Jake, let's head for Dolphin Shores."

"I hope we can get out on time." Peso worried.

"Aye, me too, Peso." Kwazii frowned sadly. "Me too."

When the four of them finally arrived at Dolphin Shores, Jake's crew was already there, trying to dig Ribbon out of the sand.

"Crackers, this is a lot of sand to dig out." Skully gasped.

"Aw coconuts!" Cubby whined. "This could take all day."

"But we don't have all day." Kwazii cried. "My sister is in there with only seven minutes of air left, and we need to get her out. I just got her back, I don't want to loose her again."

"Don't worry Kwazii." Captain Barnacles placed a reasuring paw on his cat friend's shoulder. "We'll get her out."

"With all of us working together, we might have a chance of getting her out quicker." Peso observed.

"Come on mateys." Jake cried while digging. "Let's all work together."

"Yeah!" Everybody else cried.

With that, everybody started working together to get Ribbon out of the sand. As they digged, the pile of sand got smaller and smaller. Finally, after five minutes, Ribbon's paw bursted out of the sand.

"Ribbon!" Kwazii cried. "Ribbon, can you hear me?!"

There was no response.

"Ribbon, if you can hear us, clench your paw." Captain Barnacles instructed.

That got a response as Ribbon clenched her paw.

"We have to get her out somehow." Izzy worried. "She only has two minutes of air left."

"Maybe, if we tie a rope around Ribbon's paw and around us, and we ride our skates downhill, we can pull Ribbon out of the sand." Cubby suggested.

"That's a brilliant idea." Captain Barnacles agreed. "Only, there's one problem. We don't have skates."

"Aye, and I didn't bring my skateboard." Kwazii sighed.

"That's ok." Izzy smiled. "I have an extra pair of roller skates that might fit Captain Barnacles."

"And I have an extra scooter that Peso can use." Cubby smiled.

"My skateboard is right here." Jake picked up his skateboard. "I can ride it, while Kwazii and Skully pulls Ribbon out have the sand."

"That's a splendid idea, Jake." Kwazii agreed.

"Alright then." Captain Barnacles nodded. "Octonauts, pirates, let's do this."

And so, they all found some rope and tied it around Ribbon's paw. Once that was done, they tied the rope to themselves. Captain Barnacles and Izzy putted on their roller skates, and Peso and Cubby got on their scooters. Jake, who was at the end of the rope, got on his skateboard while Kwazii and Skully waited by the sand for the signal.

"Alright everybody." Captain Barnacles nodded. "Pull!"

And so, they pulled. The skaters pulled on the rope while going downhill while Kwazii and Skully pulled on Ribbon's paw.

"Keep pulling!" Kwazii cried.

They all kept pulling until finally, after another minute, Ribbon bursted out through the sand. They all stopped pulling and help the white she-cat tabby dust the sand off of her.

"Thanks for saving me everybody." Ribbon breathed as she took in the fresh air. "I thought I was a goner."

"Not while I'm around." Kwazii laughed. "No way am I ever loosing you again."

"That was some fine skating you did back there, Captain." Izzy smiled at the polar bear.

"And you did great on the scooter Peso." Cubby praised the penguin.

"Well, we never really skated before." Captain Barnacles blushed.

"I guess you could call it beginners luck." Peso laughed.

"If you want, we can teach you how to ride." Izzy suggested. "It's really fun."

"Yeah, with us teaching you, you'd be pros in no time." Cubby agreed.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt." Captain Barnacles laughed.

"Sure, I'll give it a try." Peso agreed.

"Kwazii," Ribbon went up to her brother. "If it's alright. I'd still like to learn how to skate on the skateboard."

"Of course it's alright." Kwazii laughed. "A little accident shouldn't stop you from wanting to learn."

"Awesome!" Jake cheered. "Come on mateys, let's skate!"

And with that, everybody skated on Dolphin Shores, having a wonderfully good time.

END 


	6. Doc Mc-Peso?

Sumarry: Doc asks Peso to watch the clinic and help her take care of any hurt or broken toys

while she and her family are on a vacation. But the only problem is that Peso doesn't know how

to fix toys like Doc does.

Episode 6: Doc Mc-Peso?

*Theme Song*

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Come on in, sit on down

We're gonna take a ride through Disney Junior Town

Friends all around

Magic too as you can see

There's Captain Barnacles and his crew

Doc Mcstuffins and her toys

Jake and his pirate friends too

There's Sofia and her family

Henry Hugglemonster as you can see

Mickey Mouse and his friends too

There's Callie and her horse Sparky

Jungle Junction critters are so happy

Chugginton friends as well

There's Lisa and her friend Gaspard

Ella Elephant here to fill you full of laughter

Wouldn't you like to be a part of it too

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Disney Junior

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

Where the magic begins

*Theme Song*

Episode 6: Doc Mc-Peso?

It was a clear sky morning, and all the Disney Junior Doctors were on their way to Junior Lake

for a special meeting.

All the Disney Junior Doctors were going to the meeting. Doctor Quackers from the deserts of

Nice and Friendly Corners, Professor Von Drake from Mickey Mouse's Clubhouse, Mrs. Doctor

Mcstuffins with her daughter, Doc Mcstuffins, doctor to stuffed animals and toys. Even Peso

with his apprentice and Kwazii's little sister, Ribbon, was going.

Mrs. Doctor Mcstuffins and Doc Mcstuffins had a very important announcement to make to all the

doctors that day, plus, Doc had a favor to ask of Peso.

Everybody finally arrived at Junior Lake and were setting up for the meeting. They couldn't

wait to meet Peso's apprentice and hear what Mrs. Doctor Mcstuffins had to say.

"I call this meeting, to order." Doctor Quackers coughed, announcing that the meeting has

begun. "Professor Von Drake, why don't you go first?"

"Alrighty then." Professor Von Drake stood up. "As you should all know, the Clubhouse has

gotten a new neighbor this week, his name is Mortemer Mouse, and he was a quite a villain at

first, shrinking the Clubhouse places and characters."

"Oh no," Peso gasped. "What did you do?"

"What did I do?" Professor Von Drake laughed. "Well, I gave Mickey and his friends superpowers

to help defeat the evil Mortemer, who at the time called himself Megamort."

"Why did he shrink everything?" Doc asked.

"Well, he was hoping that if he had to Clubhouse places, he would be happy." Professor Von

Drake explained. "But when we told him that we could be his friends and he could come by the

Clubhouse anytime he liked, he was happy to return everything back to normal."

"What happened to Mickey and his friends?" Doctor Quackers asked.

"Oh, they're back to normal. No more superheroes." Professor Von Drake laughed.

"Good, well, I guess it's my turn." Doctor Quackers stood up. "As you should know, Nice and

Friendly Corners had their Chili Cookoff this year."

"I bet you won as usual, didn't you Doc'?" Mrs. Doctor Mcstuffins giggled.

"Actually, no, not this year." Doctor Quackers shook his head.

"You didn't win?" Doc gasped.

"Nope, this time, Tio entered the cookoff and won this year." Doctor Quackers explained. "I

panicked at first, taking some of Tio's peppers and putting them in my chili."

"Oh, Doc'." Professor Von Drake frowned. "You should never cheat."

"I know, I know. It was wrong of me," Doctor Quackers sighed. "And it almost cost us to

cookoff. The peppers went out of control and the chili started spreading all over Nice and

Friendly Corners."

The whole meeting gasped and started asking questions.

"Now, now, one at a time." Doctor Quackers calmed them. "Everything is all right. Tio managed

to stop the spread, and Nice and Friendly Corners in fine. We're all fine. The chili is all

cleaned up, and Tio is going to participate in the cookoff next year."

"That's good," Peso smiled. "I guess it's my turn now. So, my name in Peso Penguin. I'm the

medic of the Octonauts and I'm new to Disney Junior Town."

"Well, we're glad to have you here, Peso." Mrs. Doctor Mcstuffins spoke for everybody.

"Last week, I was given an apprentice." Peso continued. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my new

apprentice, and Kwazii's long lost little sister, Ribbon Bow Cat."

"How do you do everybody." Ribbon curtsied with a smile. "It's wonderful to be here today."

"Ribbon has been missing for 15 years." Peso explained. "Captain Barnacles was finally able to

find her on Brother and Sister Day. It was the best Brother and Sister Day of Kwazii's life."

"Well, it's great that you've found, Ms. Cat." Professor Von Drake smiled. "Now, um... Doctor

Mcstuffins. I hear you have an announcement to make?"

"Yes I do." Mrs. Doctor Mcstuffins nodded. "I've worked hard all year this year, and my boss

says that I need to take a break. So this weekend, my family and I are going on vacation."

The meeting gasped in delight and congratulated the Mcstuffins.

"Of course, I can't take my toys with me this weekend." Doc giggled. "So I was hoping Peso

could watch over the clinic and take care of any hurt or broken toys."

"Of course, Doc." Peso nodded. "You can count on me."

"Great." Doc laughed, then looked up to her mom. "Mom, is it ok I go talk to Peso for a sec'?"

"Of course dear." Mrs. Doctor Mcstuffins nodded. "I'll stay here and talk to the other

doctors."

"Thanks mom, come on Peso." Doc stood up and walked off with the penguin.

"What is it Doc?" Peso asked.

"Peso, I'm going to tell you a secret." Doc sighed. "Something I never told anyone else

before."

"What is it?" Peso frowned.

"Peso, this stethoscope I have is magical." Doc pointed to her stethoscope. "It can bring toys

to life and have them move and speak like normal human beings."

"Oh, wow." Peso gasped. "That's incredible."

"You really think so?" Doc blushed. "I thought it would freak you out."

"No, it's incredible." Peso shook his head.

"In that case, here." Doc took of her stethoscope and putted around Peso's neck. "You'll need

it to bring the toys to life. It's better to take care of them when they can tell you what's

wrong."

"Don't worry Doc." Peso smiled. "I'll take good care of your toys."

"Thanks Peso." Doc smiled back.

The next day, Peso, with the magical stethoscope around his neck and medical bag in his

flipper, was getting ready to head to Doc's clinic when he was interrupted by Captain

Barnacles, Kwazii, and Ribbon.

"Peso, where are you going in such a hurry?" Captain Barnacles asked.

"Uh..." Peso stuttered.

"Peso is heading to little miss Dottie Mcstuffins's clinic to take care of her clinic and toys

while she and her family are on vacation." Ribbon explained. "He promised her."

"Dottie Mcstuffins?" Kwazii raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I think she means Doc Mcstuffins, Kwazii." Captain Barnacles laughed. "Dottie Mcstuffins is

just her real name."

"Oh, is this true, Peso?" Kwazii asked his penguin friend.

"Yes, it is." Peso sighed. "I promised that I would look after her clinic and toys while she

and her family are on vacation for the weekend."

"Well, I'm glad to know that you're helping out a neighbor in need." Captain Barnacles smiled.

"Now, I think you should be heading out now. Who knows what kind of trouble those toys are

getting into?"

"Thanks Captain, I'll be back later." Peso waved goodbye as he left the Octopod.

When Peso got to Doc's house, the gate to the clinic was already open. Peso went inside and

into the small clinic.

It was small, cozy, quaint little place, with toys all over the place. There was a stuffed

nurse hippo behind the counter, a stuffed lamb and stuffed dragon on the couch, a rubber

squeaky fish toy on the floor, and a stuffed snowman on the chair.

"What an adorable little place." Peso smiled, then frowned at the stethoscope. "Now, uh, how

does this thing work?"

Suddenly, the stethoscope began to shimmer and glow, sparkles coming from it. Peso looked up

and saw sparkles twirling around the toys, and then suddenly, the toys began moving and

giggling, stretching their toys limbs.

Peso couldn't believe it... the toys were alive!

"Well, I'll be a hoppin' poppin' hippo!" The hippo gasped when she caught sight of Peso. "You

must be Peso. Doc's told us all about you."

"Uh, yes, that's me." Peso gulped nervously.

"Well, there's no reason to be nervous sugar." The hippo giggled. "We ain't gonna hurt ya'. My

name is Hallie Hippo, and I'm the nurse around here."

"I'm Lambie, and this here is Squeakers." The lamb introduced herself and the fish. "It's baa-

eautiful to meet you."

"Stuffy's the name and being brave is my game. ROAR!" The dragon roared. "It's great to meet

you, Peso."

"And I'm Chilly." The snowman smiled. "And, uh, between you and me, I think Doc might have a

crush on you."

"Chilly!" Hallie scolded. "There's no way Doc could have a crush on Peso."

"Well, why else would she talk about him all the time?" Chilly wondered.

"Probably because he's a great doctor like her." Lambie frowned. "Remember, Doc's a human, Peso

is a penguin."

"It would never work out." Stuffy rolled his eyes.

"Huh, I guess you're right." Chilly blushed. "Sorry about that Peso."

"Heh, it's alright, Chilly." Peso blushed as well.

Suddenly, there was a frantic knocking at the front door.

"Well, I wonder who that could be." Hallie frowned, going up to the door.

When Hallie opened the door, a toy robot came spinning in, out of control. He was knocking into

everything and everybody and screaming about how he couldn't stop.

"Hoppin' Hippos!" Hallie cried out. "Robot Ray! You got the StuckInFastMode-atosis again?"

"I-I-I think so!" Robot Ray stammered. "Please! Get Do-Do-Do-Doc!"

"Um, Doc's not here right now." Peso knelt down, grabbing the super fast robot. "I'm taking her

place this weekend while she and her family are on vacation."

"Oh, this is just like last time." Lambie sighed.

"Don't worry Lambie," Stuffy comforted the lamb. "Thanks to last time, we know what's wrong

with Robot Ray, and we can fix him."

"That's not our job, sugar." Hallie shook her head. "Peso is the one that needs to fix him."

"Uh..." Peso stuttered.

"You can do it sugar, I know you can." Hallie smiled.

"Uh, ok then." Peso gulped.

Peso gulped and opened Robot Ray's back. He looked through, but couldn't figure out what was

wrong with him.

"Uh... it looks like... uh... you may uh... lost a part?" Peso sighed.

"Did you just say that like a question?" Chilly frowned.

"Uh..." Peso stammered.

"Peso, do you know what you're doing?" Lambie asked.

"... No." Peso sighed sadly. "I don't. I don't know how to fix toys like Doc does."

"You know you can always ask for help." Stuffy told him.

"Here, let me take a look." Hallie hopped up and looked into Robot Ray's back. "Well, your

question is right, Peso. Robot Ray is missing his part again."

"Robot Ray, where were you playing last when you started acting this way?" Lambie asked.

"In-In-In-In the sandpit." Robot Ray answered.

"Then that's where we'll find the part." Lambie nodded.

"Come on, we better go find that part." Hallie instructed.

"I'll stay here and look after Robot Ray." Peso offered.

"Good idea, Peso." Stuffy approved. "We'll be right back with that part."

With that, the toys left the clinic, leaving Peso alone with an out of control robot toy.

Peso sighed and sat down, holding onto Robot Ray so that he wouldn't spin around and break

anything.

"What was I thinking?" He sighed. "Promising Doc I would take care of the clinic and her toys?

I don't know a thing about fixing toys."

Peso sighed again and hung his head down in sadness. Suddenly, the front door opened and the

toys came back in with Robot Ray's part.

"We got the part back." Lambie called out.

"Great," Peso gave a fake smile. "Now, uh, let's get Robot Ray fixed up."

Peso sighed and laid Robot Ray flat on his stomach, opened his back, and waited for the whole

thing to be fixed. The toys looked at each other and knew that something was bothering Peso.

"Peso, are you alright?" Lambie asked.

"Sure, I'm fine." Peso smiled sadly.

"Sugar, there's something wrong." Hallie frowned. "I know that face anywhere."

Suddenly, the toys began to sing.

Hey, what's going on?

Tell us what's wrong.

We know there's something we can do.

It might not be clear.

But that's why we're here.

Tell us what's bothering you.

Got something on your mind don't you keep it inside.

You're gonna be fine.

Hey, tell us what's wrong.

What's going on?

"Oh, alright." Peso sighed. "I guess I feel, a little disappointed of myself that I can't fix

Robot Ray."

"Why ever would you be disappointed of yourself?" Hallie gasped.

"Because I'm a medic, and my job is to help anyone who hurt or sick." Peso sighed. "And I can't

even do that with Robot Ray. Plus, I promised Doc that I would look after her toys, but I can't

even do that when I don't know how to fix them."

"Well, it's not too late to learn." Chilly smiled, holding up Robot Ray's part to the penguin.

"We'll teach you everything we know, Peso." Lambie promised.

"And soon, you'll be fixing toys just like Doc." Stuffy agreed.

Peso smiled and took the part. Step by step, Peso listened to the toys tell him what to do.

Eventually, after much patience and listening, Peso was able to fix Robot Ray and cure him of

his StuckInFastMode-atosis.

"You did it, Peso!" Lambie cheered.

"I did, didn't I." Peso smiled triumphantly.

"I knew you could." Robot Ray admitted.

Suddenly, the robot toy began to sing.

I feel better, so much better.

Thank you Peso for taking all the ouches away.

Didn't feel so good 'till you fixed me like I knew that you would.

And I feel better, so much better now.

"And I feel better too." Peso smiled happily.

"This calls for celebration!" Hallie cried out, blowing into a noise maker.

The toys and Peso cheered in agreement, and they all began singing.

The doc' is in and he'll fix you up.

If you're a toy, then you're in luck.

It's ok.

Don't be afraid, the doc' really knows his stuff.

Doo, doo, doo.

He knows what's good for you.

The doc' is gonna help you feel better.

Oh, oh, oh.

It's the place to go.

When you feel a little under the weather.

Let Doctor Peso do his thing.

To get you right back in this way.

Doctor Peso.

Doctor Peso.

Come on let the visit begin.

The doc' is.

Doctor Peso.

Doctor Peso.

Come on let the visit begin.

"The doc' is in." Peso laughed, switching the sign on the front door around.

END


	7. Notice

A/N: Okay, I know I said that I would post every Sunday... But I've been keeping the promise for six weeks, making the episodes and posting them every Sunday, even if its last minute. I believe I deserve a break from it, enjoy time with my family and just relax for once, especially when school is starting back up tomorrow. I promise, episode seven will be up next sunday, so don't fret. Thank you. ~ Crystal Draculura Bloodsucker


End file.
